


Drarry and the magical muggle radio musical

by Oleonetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple (Harry Potter), Hogwarts, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleonetta/pseuds/Oleonetta
Summary: An unusual muggle radio - tampered with magic, turns Harry and Draco's eight year at Hogwarts into a real life musical.  It won't stop until it is satisfied that its purpose has been achieved. With the radio constantly vanishing - and re appearing when they least expect it, and with no one else but them remembering the events of each song, Harry Draco are at its mercy. The rest of Hogwarts go about their year normally, but the Magical muggle radio seems to have a slight power of suggestion over them - if nothing else.Completed story. XD





	1. Before the curtains opens.

Before you sit down and watch *Coughs* read, 'Drarry and the magical muggle radio musical' I'd like to say a big thank you for giving this unusual musical-story a look (Even if you read no further than here). If you do plan to read on, then please take note of the following:

-This story is corny, a bit fast paced, a bit illogical, might make no sense in some parts, and was made for fun only. (Please ask if you get confused at any time.)

-Most of the lyrics in this story have been altered slightly from their original to fit in with this story. (Yes, I've used songs that already exist instead of creating my own.) Also some songs have been cut shorter. It is therefore advised that you read the lyrics in the story. 

-It is advised that you listen to the songs (on YouTube perhaps) as you read this fanfiction to get more of an idea and feel for the story. There is important events and things written between the lines of the lyrics - for example:**  
**

**'Another one bites the dust.'  
**-Her foot crushed the creepy bug beneath her shoe.   
**'And another one gone and another one gone.'**

-During a song, when it says images of something appear, they are like moving holographic - or projected memories. Like a movie I suppose, of their past playing out before or around them.

-This musical-story takes place in an eighth year created by Headmistress professor McGonagall, for those who missed their seventh-year N.E.W.T.s due to the war.

-There are time skips during the songs, in which days, weeks, or even months may pass during some of them.

-Your really need to get your imagination cap on for this one, because it's a crazy musical-story my head spewed out, and not my typical detailed work.

* * *

** Warnings: **

-Contains bad language.

-Mild self harm, and mentions of it.

-Rude and explicit content mentioned, but no **full** sex scenes.

On a plus note; it's all about Drarry. 😊

* * *

**Listed songs used, in order used:  
**And this is where I give credit to the original singers and owners of the songs I have used in this story, for entertainment purposes only. **I do not own any of these songs!**

**Don't cha~ Pussy cat dolls**

**Problem ~ Ariana Grande**

**One of us ~ Disney Lion King**

**Sorry about your parents ~ Icon for hire** **  
**

**The grey ~ Icon for hire**

**Say it right ~ Nelly Furtado**

**Trouble maker ~ Olly Murs**

**I won't say I'm in love ~ Disney Hercules**

**Dig a little deeper ~ Disney Princess and the frog**

**Break up with you girlfriend ~ Ariana Grande  
**

**Your Love Is My Drug ~ Kesha**

**War ~ Icon for Hire**

**All Of Me ~ John Legend **

**Taking Over Me ~ Evanescence**

**Flashlight ~ Jessie J**

**Battlefield ~ Jordin Sparks **

**Issues ~ Julia Michaels**

**Unstoppable ~ Sia  
**

**Strangers like me ~ Disney's Tarzan**

**For your entertainment ~ Adam Lambert**

**I see the light ~ Disney's Tangled**

**Tale as old as time ~ Disney's Beauty and the Beast.**

**At the beginning ~ Anastasia **

* * *

Please comment and like, I enjoy seeing the comments - to see who is there lurking between the pages lol. Any feed back is also welcome, but this really was just a random story idea and not my usual more detailed work. 

Now without further ado, I give you 'Drarry and the magical muggle radio musical.'  
... in the next chapter that is. 😊

Enjoy! 


	2. 'Don't cha.'

Harry was sitting by the Great Lake, holding Ginny Weasley's hand, and facing out across the water. Draco Malfoy wasn't far, with his two best friends Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Draco had been climbing the giant apple tree, and he couldn't help but turn to watch him yet again. _'Force of habit.'_ Harry would tell himself, and every time Draco - or one of his friends looked their way he would quickly look back at Ginny or out across the lake.

The scent of coconut and coco butter wafted his way as Ginny's red hair blew in the wind, but he was rather focused on Draco. His shirt would lift up as he hung from the branch by his hands, exposing his abdomen. It wasn't until Ginny spoke that he looked back at her and smiled.

Ginny: "I love you Harry. After everything we've been through this year, I'm glad it's finally over. I'm glad we get to be together now, are you?"

Harry: "Of course! I just-- What's that Gin?''

Harry had caught a glimpse of something shining in the autumn sun. It was about half way toward the giant apple tree that Draco was climbing. He frowned, suddenly standing up to walk away from a confused Ginny - to go investigate. Ginny sighed and followed behind him.

Just as Harry went to pick up what looked like an old muggle radio - with a digital date and time, another hand snatched it from his grasp. Harry looked up to find a certain Slytherin - with Platinum blond hair and silver eyes, tossing the device between his hands. Blaise, and Pansy behind him - like always. It was Draco! The annoying twat that had tormented him and his friends for seven years; the tosser that had gotten swept into the hurdling waves of war, joined the dark side against his will, and had become a death eater. Despite the war being over, Draco was still a mammoth size prat.

Harry: "Give it here Malfoy! Don't be prick."

Draco: "I think not Potter. I might just keep it."

Harry: "I bet you don't even know what _it_ is."

Draco: "It's something you want. So naturally, it's now mine."

Harry went to snatch the radio from Draco, but he pulled it back. Blaise and Pansy laughed. Harry tried again, but he ended up falling into Draco's chest. _'God, he smells so good!' _Harry thought, not moving back as quickly as he should have. Ginny shoved Draco away from Harry.

Ginny: "Get lost Malfoy! Come on Harry, he isn't worth it."

Draco swayed his out stretched arms.

Draco: "Ooooh."

Harry didn't leave at first, he gave Draco this weird look that made the blond gulp. Ginny huffed, and then tugged at Harry's arm until he started to walk away with her.

Blaise: "Hey Weasley! I think your little boyfriend might swing the other way!"

Draco: "Are you _infatuated_ with me Potter? Your girlfriend not meeting your every sexually fantasy that you have to gawk at me?"

Draco's teasing angered Harry, who pulled out of Ginny's hold and stormed back over to Draco - much to Ginny's annoyance, and then Harry shoved him.

Harry: "You wish!"

Draco: "Oh, maybe I do!"

Draco had meant his remark as a tease, but there was truth to it that he would never admit. Unfortunately for them, It was then the radio in Draco's hand gave of an unusual golden energy, growing with every second. Draco dropped it with slight squeak, Harry chuckling despite his caution, and then ... the glow radiated out with a loud pop.

Suddenly music started playing. Both Draco and Harry felt almost like they had been possessed, like they were in a vivid dream like state.

* * *

** 'Don't Cha' by the pussy cat dolls (feat Busta Rhymes) **

** [Blaise:] **

**Okay.** **Yeah!**

-Blaise gesticulate in Harry's face. Moving around, bouncing around gesticulating as he sings.

**Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this.  
** **([Pansy:] Oh, baby!**

**Ladies, let's go! ** **Come snakes let's go!  
** **([Pansy:] Guys!)**

**Let me talk to y'all and just you know, give you a little situation. ** **Listen!  
** **([Pansy:] Fellas!)**

-Blaise goes back to Harry, like he is explaining the situation while singing. Gesticulating with his words.

**You see this shit get hot every time he come through ** **when he step up in the spot.  
** **([Pansy:] Are you ready?)**

**You're acting like you downed a shot of amortentia. ** **Prowl for the best dick, yes he's on the lookout.  
** **([Pansy:] Let's dance!)**

-Blaise throws an apple at Draco, who crunches into it like a boss**.****  
**

**Slow crunching apples then be ready for the fallout. ** **Smell good, pale skin, so Slytherin with it.  
** **([Pansy:] Oh, baby!)**

**No tricks, tucking the wand under his sleeve, give him the floo down, but make sure you write before you leave.**

** [Draco:] **

**I know you like me.  
** **([Pansy:] I know you like me!)**

-Draco goes up to Harry face, and opens his arms.**  
**

**I know you do.  
** **([Pansy:] I know you do!)**

-Draco points at Harry accusingly.**  
**

**That's why I never come around she's all up on you.**

-Draco pokes Ginny in the chest before walking back to Pansy, both nodding together.

**And I know you want it.  
** **([Pansy:] I know you want it!)**

-Draco nods to the beat.

**It's easy to see.  
** **([Pansy:] It's easy to see!)**

-Draco looks Harry up and down.

**And in the back of your mind you know you should be one with me.**

-Harry stares at Draco like he is edible, while Draco sings - dancing around with his two friends.

**Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't ya?**

-Draco gets in Harry's face, breathing his words on to it.

**Don't ya?**

-Draco flips his hair and retreats.

**Don't ya wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't ya wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
** **Don't ya?**

-Draco meets Harry's green eyes**.**

**Don't ya?**

-Draco blows him a kiss and winks**.**

**Fight the feeling.  
** **([Pansy:] Fight the feeling!)**

-Harry shakes his head at a frustrated Ginny.

**Leave it alone.  
** **([Pansy:] Leave it alone!)**

-Ginny is shouting, pointing at Draco accusingly.

**Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave a happy home.**

-Draco looks over at Ginny, and she shoves him before trying to pull Harry away with her.

**Let's keep it friendly.  
** **([Pansy:] Let's keep it friendly!)**

-Harry grabs Ginny's waist and yanks her close to him.

**You have to play fair.  
** **([Pansy:] You have to play fair!)**

-Harry kisses Ginny.

**See I don't care, but I know she ain't gon' wanna share.**

-Ginny all in Draco's face now - as Harry won't leave. Draco pushes her back, flips his hair, and walks back to Blaise and Pansy. Harry seems mesmerized by Draco, and refuses to leave.

**Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't ya?**

-Draco gets in Harry's face, breathing his words on to it.

**Don't ya?**

-Draco twists one of Harry's short hair locks in is fingers.

**Don't ya wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't ya wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
** **Don't ya?**

-Draco meets Harry's green eyes**.**

**Don't ya?**

-Draco gets really close to Harry face, then turns and walks away**.**

** [Blaise:] **

-Blaise now leaning against the tree.

**Okay, I see how it's goin' down.  
** **([Pansy:] Ah, don't you!)**

-Ginny storms of and Harry shoves Draco backwards.

**Seems like Harry wanna play being tough guy or something.**

**([Pansy:] Let's go!)**

-Draco grabs Harry's wrists to prevent another shove.

**Well let me get straight to it, every dude watch this Slytherin when he come through. ** **It's the Slytherin prince, looking all brand new.**

**If Harry wanna jump his Firebolt supreme, l** **ooking at him like he really wanna do it, t** **ryna put it on him 'til he elicits wet dreams. **

**You wanna play with a player boy then play on. F** **lip back that black hair and leave your underwear on.**

**Watch him and he'll watch you at the same time  
Looking at you wanna break his back. **

**You're the very reason why the cold sides all ya get to see. ** **He won't be fooled cos we can see you're a gay wannabe. ** **For the record, don't think it was something you did. ** **Ginger's on you 'cause it's hard to resist you kid. **

**Sitting back, we're just the enemy. ** **Green eyes get high what's your damn choice of ecstasy.**

** [Draco:] **

-Shoves Harry away from him, making him fall backwards onto his arse**.**

**I know she loves you.  
** **([Pansy:] I know she loves you!)**

**I understand.  
** **([Pansy:] I understand!)**

**I'd probably be just as crazy about you, If you were my own man.** **   
**

**Maybe next lifetime.  
** **([Pansy:] Maybe next lifetime!)**

**Possibly.  
** **([Pansy:] Possibly!)**

**Until then old friend your secret is safe with me.**

**-**Draco salutes Harry, singing as he slow walks backwards.

**Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't ya?**

-Draco winks at Harry, before turning around to walk with Blaise and Pansy back to the castle.

**Don't ya baby?**

**Don't ya?**

* * *

Walking back through the castle, Draco suddenly stopped and looked horrified.

Blaise: "What's wrong with you?"

Draco: "I think that radio is cursed or something. Where is it?"

Blaise: "Potter took it, remember? Are you sick?"

Draco: "Of course I'm not."

Pansy: "What makes you think it was cursed?"

Draco: "Are you serious? Why else would I sing in front of Potter?"

Pansy and Blaise shared a mixture of confused, and worried glances.

Pansy: "Draco darling, no one was singing. I think an apple must have fallen on your head."

Draco: "Wait! You don't remember?"

Pansy: "Remember what darling? You're not making a lick of sense."

Draco looked between his two confused friends. If they really had no memory, maybe Potter didn't remember either.

Draco: "Never mind then."

The three of them continued to walk to the library to study. It was the first week of school -currently their first Saturday, and they already had homework due for Monday.

* * *

By dinner time, Harry had wracked his brains trying to figure out what the fuck had happened earlier. He really had no idea, and when he spoke to Ginny, she thought he was crazy. Ginny seemed to think that the only thing that happened down by the lake, was Malfoy being obnoxious. No song, no radio, and certainly no singing Draco, Blaise, or Pansy. What worried him though, was that Ginny didn't seem as clingy. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he hadn't imagined Draco dancing and singing. 

What was even more bizarre, was that it didn't feel like just a song. It was more like a conversation he'd had with Malfoy. The blond git had accused him of finding Ginny less attractive, accused him of being infatuated with him - or something to that degree, and basically admitted that he found him - Harry, attractive. Ridiculous! 

It was probably some elaborate trick and spell Draco had cast to fuck with him. He was just about to enter the Great Hall, when someone grabbed his arm. Draco, pulled him into the storage room to the left of the Great Hall, and shut the door behind him. 


	3. 'Problem.'

Harry: "What the fuck Malfoy?"

Draco: "I could ask you the same thing, Potter!"

Harry: "Me? I'm not the one going around singing shit ... or dragging people into storage rooms!"

The room they were in had unlabeled boxes stacked everywhere, and some stacks reached the ceiling. There were a few abandoned classroom tables, and various other things. It wasn't that small, but it was so full of stuff that there wasn't much room left to move. Draco's apple-minty breath wafted into his face along with his scent of old books, and an addictive blend of blood orange, coffee, and broom stick wood. He found himself inhaling deeply through his noes, thinking how it caressed his olfactory senses and made him dizzy. When Draco spoke again, Harry noticed him almost blushing - he looked... embarrassed? 

Draco: "So, you remember that?"

Harry: "Don't play dumb with me Malfoy. I know you did something, and I bet it has to do with that radio you took."

Draco: "Radio huh? I never took It Potter! And for your information ... I didn't do anything." 

Harry: "Why should I believe you!" 

Draco sighed. Harry really didn't have any reason to trust him, so there was no point trying to get him to believe him. He just needed to know if Harry remember or not, now he had his answer. 

Draco: "Whatever ... Potter!"

As just like that, Draco turned to leave. Harry grabbed Draco's arm to stop it; he don't know why he did it, why he didn't just let him leave, but he was confused. A part of him that would never admit it - wasn't ready to lose the amazing scent that was Draco, it was just so criminally addictive. 

Harry: "That's it?"

Draco: "Well, as you don't believe me - there is nothing left to discuss."

Draco ripped his arm away, sneering at Harry. Harry was surprised that he recognized the hurt in Draco's beautiful silver eyes. Then he was shocked at how he found himself caring about Draco's emotions. 

Harry: "Say I did believe you, what does that change?"

Draco: "That question is redundant, seeing as you don't.''

Harry: "Cut the fucking bullshit Malfoy, I'm trying here!"

Draco thought about it, studying Harry's features for a moment - making Harry feel like he was being scrutinized ... he probably was. 

Draco: "You're trying ... to do what exactly?"

Harry: "To have an amicable conversation with you for once."

Draco: "Why? No one else would, in fact, they would ostracize and admonish you for even speaking to 'Death Eater scum'."

Harry: "You're a tosser Malfoy, but you're not a Death Eater."

Draco yanked up his sleeve in anger, baring the raise Death Eater mark. It didn't shock Harry, but the more recent burn marks over it did. Draco was shocked when Harry's fingers ran over it gently, the look of concern in his eyes confusing him, and he yanked his arm back returning his sleeve with haste. 

Draco: "Don't Potter! I Don't want you're fucking pity. Save your heroics for all the damsels in distress that swoon over you like Ginger." 

Harry: "You were forced to take that mark. Yes, you did some bad things, but in every other sense ... you're not a Death Eater. You were cleared of all charges at trial."

Draco: "I never asked you to come to my trial. Saint Potter, protecting Death Eaters. Maybe you require a mind healer." 

Harry shook his head. He knew Draco wasn't evil, but that's all people saw him to be because of his entrapment on the wrong side of the war - so naturally, that's all Draco believed himself to be. Somewhere under that two hundred foot wall, was still an eighteen year old boy that he wanted to be friends with. Something about Draco Malfoy was rather curious, fascinating, enticing, addictive. If it wasn't for the fact that Draco just caused a multitude of problems in his wake, they might have been friends ... and if he - Harry, stopped denying the obvious, stop being so oblivious, he would have to admit his rather strong crush on him. 

Harry: "Why do you do that?"

Draco: "You'll have to elaborate Potter, or is that beyond you're capabilities too." 

Harry: "That! You create problems when there isn't any, and insist on being a prick when I'm just trying to put the past behind us. Can't we just be friends for once, instead of hating each other?"

Harry put out his hand for Draco to shake, but he just sneered at it. Draco wanted Harry's friendship at the start of first year - and yes he'd gone about the wrong way as usual, but Harry had rejected him. It was probably a good thing too seeing how things had transpired once the Dark Lord returned, but he believed Harry would be better of away from him - even now. If Harry Potter - the savior of the wizarding world was caught making pleasantries with a Death Eater, well ... shit would certainly fly. 

Draco: "Screw you Potter!" 

Draco spat, then he nearly knocked Harry over as he spun around and left the room - slamming the door shut behind him. Neither of them had noticed the radio's sudden appearance, or the date and time clearly displayed as: Saturday September 5th 1998, 6pm. 

As soon as the door closed, a golden light erupted outwards. The light grew - passing a gulping Draco who recognized the magic, and it continued to spread like a wave until the entire school had been turned gold. Then the music started, taking over Harry and Draco like before. 

* * *

** 'Problem' by Ariana Grande  **

**[Harry:]** **  
**

-Harry stared at the closed door from which Draco left, perching his bottom on a rickety old desk and sighing, thinking.**  
**

**Hey, baby even though I hate ya,  
** **I wanna love ya,  
** **I want you.**

-Sunday 6th September - 6pm, Draco pushes past Harry to get to the Great Hall first for dinner.

**And even though I can't forgive ya,  
** **I really want to,  
** **I want you.**

-Monday 7th September- 9am Herbology, Harry staring at Draco but he won't respond.

**Tell me, tell me, Draco,  
** **Why do ya snub me,  
** **Cause even though I shouldn't want it,   
I ** **gotta have it,  
** **I want you.**

-Sunday 13th September 8pm, Draco slams his bedroom door shut in Harry's face.

**Head in the clouds g****ot no weight on my shoulders.  
** **I should be wiser a** **nd realize that I've got.**

** [Draco:] **

-Tuesday 15th September 9pm, Draco his room laying on his bed, looking at a news article with a moving picture of Harry defending him at his trial.

**One less problem without ya.  
** **I got one less problem without ya.  
** **I got one less problem without ya.**

** [Harry:] **

\- Harry In his room, laying on his bed looking at a news article with a moving picture of Draco chained into a chair at is trial.

**I got one less, one less problem.**

** [Draco:] **

-Folds the paper roughly, and throws it on the floor.

**One less problem without ya.  
** **I got one less problem without ya.  
** **I got one less problem without ya.**

** [Harry:] **

-Folds his paper and tosses it on his trunk, before holding his head in his hands.

**I got one less, one less problem.**

\- 17th September 9am, Harry walks into herbology and stares at Draco - who ignores him, then he shakes his head and sits with Hermione and Ron in defeat.

**I know you're never gonna wake up,  
** **I gotta give up,  
** **But it's you.**

\- 20th September 8am breakfast, Harry biting his lips, staring at Draco across the Great Hall, and Ginny's words going unheard again.

**I know I shouldn't give off signals,  
** **Or wait for signals,  
** **But it's you.**

-Draco staring back at Harry, and sneers at him.

**Every time you watch me, a****nd say you hate me.  
** **I get a little bit breathless,  
** **I shouldn't want it,  
** **But it's you.**

-24th September 9pm, Harry and Draco shouting in the eight year common room.

**Head in the clouds, g****ot no weight on my shoulders.  
** **I should be wiser, a****nd realize that I've got.**

** [Draco:] **

-Draco punches the wall in his own room, then throws the old daily prophet article - with Harry photo on the front page, across the room. 

**One less problem without ya  
** **I got one less problem without ya  
** **I got one less problem without ya**

** [Harry:] **

-At Draco's bedroom door, but can't knock, so he screams and storms away pulling his hair.

**I got one less, one less problem**

** [Draco:] **

-25th September 9am, Draco walk into Herbology and avoids Harry's eyes.

**One less problem without ya  
** **I got one less problem without ya  
** **I got one less problem without ya**

** [Harry:] **

-Everyone is preparing to leave Herbology, Draco still won't look at him as he shoves his things away quickly. 

**I got one less, one less problem.**

* * *

When the music ends, Harry and Draco look positively horror struck, and in Harry's case bright red from embarrassment. Draco scrambled through his bag, and Ron noticed Harry's facial expression. 

Ron: "What's wrong?"

Harry: "Just a headache!"

Hermione: "He's not worth it Harry!"

Harry: "Wait what?"

Ron: "Come of it mate, we all know how much you've been staring at him for the past two weeks. It's sickening actually, and Ginny's still pissed at you."

Harry: "Two weeks? W-what's today date?"

Hermione: "Your sure you're okay Harry? Perhaps you should see madam Pomfrey."

Harry: "I'm fine Hermione, the date ... please!"

Ron: "It's Friday September 25th, 1998."

Harry felt sick - what the fuck was happening. He had memories of the past two weeks, but they felt dream like. Surely he didn't just spend two weeks crushing over Draco Malfoy. Someone up must fucking hate him, even his eight year at Hogwarts couldn't be normal. _Fuck! _

As Harry left the class room with a worried Ron and Hermione, Draco shoved into him - slipping a piece of parchment into his pocket. Ron scream after him. 

Ron: "Death eater scum! Piss off back to you're murderous family you traitorous wanker!"

Hermione: "Ron!"

While Ron and Hermione were distracted, Harry read his note. 

_ _-Storage room by the Great Hall in 30-mins, we need to talk.- _ _


	4. 'One of us.'

Draco: "No one else is effected by whatever magic is affecting us Potter. If we tell anyone they'd think we were insane! Or at the very least ... they'd blame me."

Draco was getting exasperated trying to explain it to a brainless Gryffindor. 

Harry: "But, it's affecting both of us. What if it happened again and we lose a year next time?"

Draco: "I don't know Potter. All I know is that we haven't got that fucking radio, and we have no proof except our word. They'll point the finger straight at me. You're the fucking chosen one i'm ... as Weasley so kindly put it, a 'traitorous wanker'." 

Draco ran his hand through his hair. He was worried this was some type of dark magic, and that he'd be blamed. He didn't want to give anyone an excused to send him to Azkaban - and he knew they'd welcome one. 

Harry: "I wouldn't let them blame you, you didn't do this!"

Draco: "Potter please. Don't say anything. Not yet anyway. If it happens again, we'll go to McGonagall. I just know what people will say though.''

Harry: "Alright!"

Harry caved, and Draco sighed in relief. Eventually Draco looked back down at Harry with a frown. 

Draco: "You want to talk about..."

Harry: "No! Definitely not!"

Harry blushed, knowing Draco meant the staring, the hounding, the begging him for a chance at friendship. It was made extremely clear - during whatever magic was doing this, that Harry was crushing over Draco. He still had a girlfriend though, and apparently Ginny was pissed with him for obsessing over Draco - instead of spending time with her. No one but Harry and Draco seem to know about his feelings though, it was like the spell or whatever, was providing the others with altered memories or something. 

Draco: "Blaise was right about you Potter, you're a fairy!"

Harry: "Shut it Draco!" 

And with that, Harry fled the room, leaving a stunned Draco behind. _'He called me Draco.'_ He thought - feeling lightheaded, eventually he shook his head and left the storage room too. 

* * *

When dinner time rolled around, Ron was getting annoyed at Harry. 

Ron: "I think you need help mate! You haven't stopped going on about giving that slimy git a second chance. I'd rather fuck a hippogriff to be honest."

Hermione: "What's brought all this on Harry? I'm all for inner-house unity but this is Malfoy we're talking about."

Harry: "He really didn't have much choice during the war, and he is a git I know! But I think he just acts the way people expect him to. No one will give him chance, so whatever he does, people will look for the bad."

Ron: "And you look for his good do ya. Ha! Good luck there!"

Harry: "See that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Ron: "Speaking of traitorous scum!" 

Ron spat, scowling at the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry turned to see Draco, right before a certain radio appeared on the table. Golden light erupted once again, and the music started. 

* * *

** 'One of us' by Disney's Lion King 2: Simba's Pride **

**[****Seamus Finnigan:]  
**-Seamus stands up pointing at Draco accusingly with hatred. 

**Deception.**

[Ron:]  
-Ron spat at the ground. 

**Disgrace.**

** [Gryffindors:] **

**Evil as plain as that sneer on his face.**

** [A Ravenclaw student:]  
**

-Stood up and pointed at Draco accusingly. **  
**

**Deception.  
([Most of the students:] An outrage!)**

** [Ginny:]  
**

-Stood up and threw a tomato at Draco, other students following suit. **  
**

**Disgrace.   
([Most of the students:] For shame!)**

** [Most of the students:] **

**He asked for trouble the moment he came.**

-Draco looks mortified standing there being pelted with food, spat at, and hated. 

**[A Hufflepuff student:]  
**-Levitates a jug of pumpkin juice to pour over Draco's head.

**Deception.  
**

**([Most of the students:] An outrage!)**

**[Hermione:]  
**-Hermione shook her head at Harry, holding his arm so he couldn't go to Draco.**  
**

**Disgrace.   
([Most of the students:] For shame!)  
** **(You know those Slytherin types)**

** [Most of the students:] **

**Evil as plain as that sneer on his face.  
**

**([A Ravenclaw student:] How dare he come, death eater scum!)** **   
**

**[Dean Thomas:]  
**-Uses the Flipendo jinx to send Draco flying backwards onto his arse, hard.**  
**

**Deception.   
([Most of the students:] An outrage!)**

**[Cho Chang:]  
**-Throws a pie at Draco before he can get up. **  
**

**Disgrace.  
([Most of the students:] For shame!)  
** **([A Ravenclaw student:] (Traitor, go back with your own!)**

** [Most of the students:] **

**He asked for trouble the moment he came.  
** **([A Gryffindor student:] How dare he come, death eater scum!)**

-Draco shields his face expecting more food to be lobbed his way, but then the teachers stand - making the students settle down as they sing.

** [Teachers:] **

**Born in wealth, r** **aised in hate.  
** **Helpless to defy his fate.  
** **Let him run.   
** **l** **et him live.   
B** **ut do not forget what we cannot forgive.**

-Draco trembles with unshed tears as he realizes, even the teachers hate him. 

** [Most of the Students:] **

**And he is not one of us.  
** **He has never been one of us.  
** **He is not part of us, n** **ot our kind.**

**Someone once lied to us, n** **ow we're not so blind.  
** **For we knew he would do what he's done,  
** **and we know that he'll never be one of us.**

-Draco finally finds his feet, and holding back tears, Harry watches him leaving the Great Hall. His heart breaking for Draco; he never realized just how much hate Draco received until now.

** [Hermione:]  
**

-Hermione stands and watches Draco flee the Great Hall, shaking her head.  


**He is not one of us.**

** [Teachers at head table:] **

**Deception**

** [Gryffindors:] **

**Disgrace**

-Harry runs after Draco.

** [Most students:] **

**Deception  
**

**Disgrace**

-Draco runs into the nearest bathroom to cry, not noticing Harry chasing after him.

** [Teachers:] **

**Deception**

-Teachers shake their heads sadly. 

* * *

Harry: "Genialclen."

Harry muttered softly as he came up behind Draco in the bathroom - who had been holding onto the sink sobbing. All the food of Draco's body lifted gently like being sucked away into thin air. Andromeda taught him that spell over the summer - to clean spilt milk of Teddy's clothes. Draco jumped, embarrassed to be seen this way, and not expecting Harry.

Draco: "Piss of Potter! I don't need your fucking pity." 

Harry: "Good, because I don't pity you! I just came to see if needed any help, guess not you ungrateful git!"

Draco wiped his face on his now clean sleeve. His eyes were tired and blood shot from crying. He sniff uncontrollably. 

Draco: "Thank you, but you can go now."

Harry: "Don't do that. Don't push the one person that is trying to be nice to you away."

Draco: "Just because it's become customary for every other idiot to fall at your knees and grovel for thanks, doesn't mean I will! I don't want you to be nice to me. Your the fucking chosen one, the savior, you wouldn't understand."

Harry: "I think i'd understand more then you realize."

Draco: "You're not a fucking Death Eater! You're the worshiped chosen one, everyone loves you! You're parents aren't in Azkaban! You don't even have fucking parents!" 

Draco's screaming last words had Harry's anger rising and his fists clenching, but before he could punch Draco ... the radio popped into existence. Both Draco and Harry muttered 'fuck' at the same time, before the golden light took over them both and the entire school.


	5. 'Sorry about your parents.'

Draco stood there being essentially admonished by Harry. Moving images started to appear around them like fog at first - getting clearer as the song starts. 

* * *

** Sorry About Your Parents by Icon for Hire **

**[Harry:]  
-**Gesticulating his annoyance, anger, and exasperation at Draco.

**I'm sorry about your parents, they sound like bad people,  
Your daddy sounds like a jerk.**  
-Lucius appeared in the images, removing his Death Eater mask in the department of mysteries, and pointing his wand at a fifteen year old Harry. 

**I guess your mama couldn't find her sense of mind to protect you.**  
-Narcissa in Knockturn alley with Draco.

**I'm sorry about your life, you had it pretty rough,  
** **Bending over backwards, never good enough,  
You poor thing, it must suck to be you.**

**And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it?  
**-Harry pokes Draco in the chest.

**I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds.  
**-Image of Dudley beating him badly, then behind shoved into the cupboard under the stairs like it was his fault.

**It takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose.  
**-Images of Vernon back handing Harry across the face, and Petunia smacking him with a frying pan.

**Oh, don't you know? that's no way to live.  
I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds.  
**-Image of a young Harry, with a bruised face, playing alone with his tiny toy soldiers in his cupboard.

**I get it, give me a little credit,  
** **I remember when I was that pathetic.  
** **All my scars on my sleeve, for all the world to see,  
** **Like look what they did to me quick, lay on the sympathy thick.**

**You probably have the right to feel how you do.  
**-Image of Draco being reprimanded as a child for breaking a vase.

**You were mistreated and cheated out of the childhood you needed.  
**-Images of Draco at home when Voldemort lived there.

**And now you'll never succeed if you're so convinced, you're defeated.**  
-Images of the constant animosity Draco faces. 

**If you're obsessed with your yesterday then you're destined to repeat it.**  
-images of Draco screaming as he is forced to take the dark mark.

**And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it, is it, is it?  
-**Harry pushes Draco again.

**I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds.**  
-Images ofSirius dying at Bellatrix's hands, then changing to Dobby's death.

**It takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose.  
-**Voldemort killing him with the killing curse, a bright green light filling the room around them.

**Oh, don't you know? that's no way to live.  
I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds.  
-**Images of his parent's death, then of him bolting up from yet another nightmare at Hogwarts.

**Ooo, oh  
****-**Harry runs from the bathroom, the memories to painful. Draco chases after him.

**Ooo, oh  
-**Harry turns to face Draco, his silver eyes the only solid ground he can find as the images continue to haunt him like bad dreams, cutting open his wounds held by together by thin tape.

**Ooo, oh**  
\- A Shuddering breath escapes Harry's lips, and he finds himself in Draco's arms. 

**Ooo, oh**  
-Harry looks up at Draco, who is still watching the moving images play out the darker parts of Harry's life. 

**I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds.  
-**Image of a dead Fred lying in the Great Hall during the war, with Remus and Tonks's lifeless body beside them.

**It takes more than I have to pick fights with the past, I always lose.  
-**Image of a dead Cedric in his arms, being chased by Voldemort, before he grabbed the cup to flee.

**Oh, don't you know? that's no way to live.  
I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds.  
-**Image of Harry bolting for another nightmare screaming and drenched in sweat. 

* * *

When the song ended, Harry didn't realize who's arms he was in for a moment, just that they felt so safe around him, and the smell was comforting. When he did realize, he pulled away quickly, realizing Draco now knew more about his life than anyone one else. All his bad memories, all his trials and tribulation, all his failures and mental scars. How could face Draco? How could he answer his questions or talk about it all? He just couldn't. 

He ran, leaving Draco standing there berating himself for being so mean, so callous, and so cruel to the boy that already had so much on his shoulders. 


	6. 'The Grey.'

Draco sat in his room looking at the Daily prophet he had flattened out - creased and ripped slightly from throwing it earlier today. He watching as Harry's photo argued with the reporters that were slamming Harry for defending him at his trial back in July. 

Harry had ignored him when he knocked on his door a while ago. He generally wanted to make sure he was okay, which was very un-Malfoy like, but they also needed to speak to McGonagall. 

He had checked his books - found that his school work and homework were being done, but he was struggling to recap what he'd learnt. If this kept on, he'd fail his N.E.W.Ts and ruin the chance he had been given to complete his education. Getting into Hogwarts after the war was a fucking miracle, he didn't want to waste it. On the other hand, would anyone even employ him or use his services if he opened his own business? His life was screwed! 

He'd been a huge fucking tosser over the years, he'd been a bastard, a cruel - heartless bully; he didn't know how to be anything else. Harry's world and his were so different, and he thought his was better ... until now. Thanks to his wonderful cock-sucking criminal of a father, and his mother who followed Lucius like lost puppy, Draco had been thrown under the night bus so to speak. 

His past wasn't completely bad, their small family of three used to be happy ... before the Dark lord returned that is, but now he'd never have his family back the way he remembered. He couldn't forgive his parents, not after they almost got him killed, and not after his father turned him into a cold hearted monster that everyone hated. He was so lost, so confused, and so conflicted. 

Everything he'd been taught was apparently wrong. Everything his family did he was starting to question, and now he had no money, and no one to go home to. Hogwarts had been his last hope, and now that everyone wanted him gone - for the things he was _forced_ to do, he wondered if he should just run away - but then there was Harry. 

Harry saint fucking Potter! That now he realized, wasn't all that whole and perfect. He was still shocked that the entire world were oblivious to Harry's upbringing, his difficulties, and the emotional scars he carried. He had assumed Harry had everything he needed growing up and more. Harry always looked so happy, and always put others first. Even he had missed the darkness to Harry's life - that the boy had obviously hid so well from others. 

To have his memories played out like that though, Harry must be feeling so violated and sick. Draco hated it when Voldemort breached his mind, he could imagine how Harry felt. He would be livid, and humiliated if it had been_ his_ life on display. 

He wanted to be friends with Harry, but it was laughable. A Death Eater, and the savior. Harry has enough to deal with, without his problems adding to them. It was also impossible, Harry's life would be ruined if he was apart of it. The problem was, he was addicted to Harry, curious about him, and was attracted to him something bad.

He felt like he was standing on the edge of cliff. One way led to a massive drop - where he may or may not hit the safety of the water, if he did hit the water, he could swim through the difficult currents towards a new island. The other way was dark and cold, filled with whispers of hate, and his father's lessons and beliefs echoing on and on ...

He jumped when a pop startled him, and he groaned - frantically trying to grab the damn radio before it ... to late! 

* * *

** The Grey by Icon for Hire **

**[Draco:]  
-**Draco walks slowly over to his window and looks out at the now grey sky.

**I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away.  
-**Moving images/memories, of himself with his father, start to play just outside the window.

**I am letting myself look the other way.  
****-**Draco turns away from the window to avoid watching it.**  
**

**And the hardest part in all of this is,  
****I don't think I know my way back home.  
Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here?**  
-Draco looks at the news article with Harry, one last time, before leaving his room.

**How cold have I become?  
****I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done,  
****Caught in the grey.  
**-Eyes of hate, malice, and scorn followed Draco as he exited the 8th year common room. Walking slowly, and woefully to the courtyard. 

**I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away.**  
-Images appear around him, of Harry trying to catch his eye. 

**I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay.  
**-Images change to Draco's mother an father smiling at him. 

**And the hardest part in all of this is, I know my way back,  
I don't want to go, and let you see,**  
**all that has become of me.**  
-Draco start running towards the Hogwarts gates, to leave Hogwarts grounds. 

**I should've known,  
****I should've known,  
I didn't have a choice.**  
-Images of Voldemort with a wand to his, his fathers, and his mothers throats.

**How cold have I become?  
****I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done,  
Caught in the grey.  
-**Finally reaches outside of Hogwarts grounds, and falls down to his knees.

**It burns for a moment, but - b****ut then it numbs you.  
****Takes you and leaves you just,  
Caught in the grey.**  
-Scratches at the Death Eater mark aggressively, wanting it gone. His tears falling down his face as he breaks the skin - the blood running down his arm as it gathers, but it doesn't hurt physically. 

**I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away...**


	7. 'Say it right.'

Draco eventually went back to Hogwarts. His arm had stopped bleeding, and it was sore, but he didn't give a shit as he climbed into bed that night. 

It wasn't until the next morning, when everyone was at breakfast, that he went to see if Harry was in his bedroom. He knocked firmly on the door. 

Harry: "I'm not hungry Mione!" 

Draco: "It's me ... Draco. Can I come in, we need to talk; I think you're right, I think we need to see McGonagall." 

Harry eventually opened the door - looking an utter mess, and beckoned Draco inside. 

* * *

After agreeing to go see McGonagall after lunch time, Draco eventually persuaded Harry to get dressed and to stop isolating himself in his room. They had decided to go for a walk while they mauled over the facts - what they knew so far, their theories, and revelations forced on them by whatever was happening. Walking along the outskirts of the forbidden forest, Draco stopped. 

Draco: "I'm sorry."

Harry: "What for?"

Draco: "For being made privy to your life that way. No one should have the right to your memories unless you want them to. We don't have to talk about them, I just ... how can the entire world be so oblivious?" 

Harry: "I've asked myself that same question - many times. Ignorance, and the fact I don't talk about it." 

Draco: "Talk to yourself a lot, do you Potter?"

Harry: "Shut up Malfoy!"

Harry couldn't help the small smile that donned his lips as they continued their walk. Draco didn't pry much, didn't ask many questions, and he knew when to change the subject. It was like a weight had been lifted though, having someone else know his secrets made it easier to breath - even if it was Draco that shared his burdens. For some reason, he trusted Draco with his secrets. 

When had they changed from enemies to this? Whatever _this _was. They weren't quite friends yet, but it wouldn't take much. A few moments like this, the right words ... and Harry could see them getting close ... _very_ close. But is was ridiculous - wasn't it? Draco sodding Malfoy would never mean anything to him - could never mean anything to him, at least not in the way he was imagining ... but as impossible as it seemed, there was apart of Draco - the real Draco, that could mean everything to him.

Pop!

The radio appeared, the date and time reading: Sunday, 27th September 1998, 10:32am. Both Harry and Draco barely had time to gulp, before their senses were taken over by golden light and music. 

* * *

** 'Say it right' by Nelly Furtado **

**(Harry:)  
****-**Harry looked up into Draco's eyes imploringly, inhaling the scent of Draco as they walked. Hope in his green eyes that Draco would stop being a complete tosser, and would start to be his true self. 

**In the day.  
****In the night.  
-**Sunday, 27th September 1998. Harry smiles at Draco as he enters their common room.   
  
**Say it right.  
Say it all.**  
-Tuesday, 29th September. During charms lesson, Draco slips Harry a note. 'Fancy a walk Potter? Great lake, 4:30pm. DM.' **  
**

**You either got it,  
****Or you don't.  
-**Tuesday, 29th September. Harry sees Draco using a curse on a 2nd year Gryffindor by the lake, he turns around and leaves - angry at Draco. 

**You either stand,**  
** or you fall.  
-**Friday, 2nd October, Midnight at astronomy tower. Draco looks down ashamed, but Harry takes his hand hesitantly between his own.

**When your will is broken,  
When it slips from your hand.**  
-Saturday, 3rd October, outside the Great Hall. Draco shoved over by three Gryffindor students. They spit at him. 

**When there's no time for joking,  
There's a hole in the plan.**  
-Harry helps Draco up, ignoring the looks from Ron and Hermione. 

** (Draco:) **

**Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me.**  
**-**Moving images/memories burst into life of their duel in second year.

**No, you don't mean nothing at all to me.  
**-Images of Draco stamping hard on Harry's face on the train in sixth year.

**But you got what it takes to set me free.**  
-Image of Harry saving Draco from Azkaban - during Draco's trial after the death of Voldemort.

**Oh, you could mean everything to me.  
**-Thursday, 8th October, Herbology class. Draco watches Harry with a yearning desire. 

**I can't say that, I'm not lost and at fault.  
**-Images of Draco crying in the bathroom after the song 'not one of us.'

**I can't say that, I don't love the light and the dark.**  
-Sunday, 11th October, in the courtyard. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy fighting with other students. 

**I can't say that, I don't know that I am alive**  
-Monday, 15th October, in the courtyard at night. Draco stares into Harry's bright green eyes pleadingly.

**And all of what I feel, I could show y****ou tonight,  
****you tonight.  
****-**Draco touches Harry's cheek tenderly.

** (Harry:) **

**Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me.  
-**Image of Harry using the Rictusempra charm on Draco in second year.

**No you don't mean nothing at all to me.  
-**Images of Harry falling to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood from the Sectumsempra curse.

**But you got what it takes to set me free.  
**-Image of Draco holding Harry in his arms for comfort, back when his memories were revealed during that song - 'Sorry about your parents.' 

**Oh you could mean everything to me.  
**-Saturday, 17th October, at the lake. They nervously take each other's hands.

**From my hands, I could give you,  
Something that I made.  
**-They both look out at the lake.  
**  
From my mouth, I could sing you,   
another brick that I laid.**  
-They turn to face each other.

**From my body, I could show you, **  
**a place God knows.**  
-They stare into each others eyes, the sun rising and falling over the lake as days pass quite literally. 

**You should know the space is holy,  
Do you really want to go?  
-**They lean in closer, lips meet in an unsure kiss, and then ... a tsunami of emotions fuel their unspoken desires, everything speaking volumes without the need for words. 


	8. 'Trouble maker,'

The music had stopped, but the kissing lasted for a whole fifteen seconds longer. When Draco pulled away, it took Harry a moment to realize they were no longer under the effects of the magical radio. The look on Harry's face - questioning, hopeful maybe, imploring, and dazed with infatuation, was enough to encourage Draco to speak. 

Draco: "It was just the damn radio Potter! It mean't nothing."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He made to leave - exasperated and hurt, but Draco grabbed his arm. 

Draco: "Before you decided to vamoose because you have the emotional level of a twelve-year-old girl, I suggest we figure out the date and time, then we go and find the headmistress. Unless you would rather wait until the next time the radio appears. Perhaps I'll end up balls deep in your arse next time, and i'd rather not if it's all the same to you Potter."

* * *

Harry: "It's not a joke Professor. We're being serious."

Professor McGonagall: "A magical muggle radio? You expect me to believe that your lives are being manipulated by a cursed muggle radio? That you two - of all people, are being coerced together by music, and are losing periods of time from your lives?"

Draco and Harry: "Yes!"

Professor McGonagall: "Even though no one else in the school has any recollection of such events, and your work is above average with no missing homework or classes?"

Harry: "Yes!"

Draco: "Professor, I can't speak for Potter here, but i'm concerned about my N.E.W.T.s. Even though it appears - to everyone else, that my work is being completed; I am struggling to recall what I've learnt, and I don't remember all of my past lessons due to this curse."

Professor McGonagall: "Without prof to your claims, I'm afraid I am finding this very hard to believe. I hope this isn't some elaborate plan to get some form of special allowances in your lesson Mr Malfoy."

Harry instantly saw the accusing look McGonagall was directing at Draco, and it didn't sit right with him. Before Draco could dispute her accusation, Harry beat him to it. 

Harry: "I'm also struggling to recall what I've learnt Headmistresses, It's not just Malfoy. With all due respect , we came to you for advice not bias judgment. You're the headmistress, we assumed you would want to know if two of your students were being affected by a curse, and we trusted you to address this matter professionally."

Harry didn't know where that had come from, but it had McGonagall speechless for a moment. Draco on the other hand, found Harry's assertiveness damn sexy! 

Professor McGonagall: "Right. Well, assuming what you are saying is true, there really is nothing I can do without the object of this curse - being the radio I assume. I'd send you both to Madam Pomfrey for tests ... but I feel they would be unhelpful in this instance. I can only keep my eyes open gentlemen, and I will look into it. 

* * *

Harry: "I can't believe it's nearly Halloween."

Harry muttered, as he and Draco walked towards the courtyard together. They were going back to their 8th year dormitory to try and find their friends. They had memories of them, and spending time with them, but it was a like a dream instead of reality. 

Draco: "We barely remember what we've done for the past two months - some of which I might remind you, is totally immoral and spurious ... yet you're worried about a useless holiday that started during the inferi wars of the 18th century."

Harry stopped walking, standing in front of Draco.

Harry: "That's not what-. *Sighs.* Are you really going to deny that whatever this curse is, what it's making us do, isn't ... without truth."

Draco: "Forcing us to take actions we wouldn't otherwise do isn't truth Potter, it's immoral. We might as well be under the imperious curse."

Harry: "I don't believe that. I think this curse is ... making us reveal things we wouldn't otherwise admit, but it's not without some truth."

Draco: "You're delirious Potter. Tell me, did you want to share all your horrible little memories with me, or snog my brains out?" 

Harry: "No! But-"

Draco: "That's exactly what i'm saying Potter. It's fabrication and nothing more."

Harry: "My memories weren't fabrication! They are real. You're attack in the Great Hall was real, and that kiss ... whether we would have done it not under any other circumstance, was real! And i'm sure Ginny being pissed of at me is real too." 

Draco: "I suggest you hurry back to ginger then, wouldn't her getting the wrong idea now would we."

Harry heard the jealousy in Draco's voice, but Draco shoved him with a scowl. Same old Draco sodding Malfoy, he'd never change.

Harry: "You know what Malfoy? I tried. Ron and Hermione are right - You're not worth it. I don't know why I bothered! I'm done!'' 

Harry then stomps away - leaving Draco behind him, and the radio decided to make another appearance. Saturday the 24th October 1998. 

* * *

'Trouble Maker' by Olly Murs.

**[Harry:]**

**You're a troublemaker (you're a troublemaker).  
You ain't nothing but a trouble-making git.  
**-Stomping back to the 8th year dormitory alone, he runs his hand through his messy hair.

**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down.  
**-Monday 26th October - Charms class, Draco walks in and catches his eyes briefly before taking his seat.

**The way you smirk your lips g****ot my head spinnin' around.  
****After a spell or two, ****I was putty in your hands.  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand.  
**-Draco doing his drought charm perfectly and smirking.

**Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah t****hat's your middle name.  
Oh oh oh.  
**-Tuesday 27th October, Harry, Ron, and Hermione - see Draco outside knocking over a second year Hufflepuff as he walked passed him, laughing**.**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.  
****And I wanna know,   
why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
**-Saturday October 31st, Halloween feast in the Great Hall, Harry watching Draco sitting with the Slytherins.

**Whoa, my mind keeps saying, "run as fast as you can".**  
-Sunday November 1st - Draco comes into the common room laughing with Blaise. 

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back,  
****Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker.  
**-Monday 2nd November - After potions class, Harry tries to talk to Draco, but they start arguing. **  
**

**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind.  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes.  
**-Harry laying on his bed at night, thinking of Draco. 

**There must be poison in those silver eyes of yours,  
****'Cause I keep comin' back again for more.  
**-Tuesday 5th November. Harry breaks into Draco bedroom before breakfast, and pins a topless Draco against the wall. Lust in both their eyes. **  
**

**Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah t****hat's your middle name.  
**-Draco drops a dung-bomb in the library nearby Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

**Oh oh oh.  
****I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.  
**-Herbology class. Harry watches Draco shove his way to the front of an outside demonstration eating an apple. 

**And I wanna know,   
****why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can".  
**-Saturday 7th November. Harry bumps into a sneering Draco in the halls, and Harry drops his wand.

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back.  
Whoa, **  
**I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker.  
**-Draco picks up the wand first and teases him, they end up chest to chest and stare at each other with a sort of longing.

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Whoa, my mind keeps saying, "run as fast as you can" (troublemaker).  
**-Harry falls onto his bed at night, twiddling his wand.

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back,  
Whoa,   
I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker.  
****  
Maybe I'm insane,  
'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing thinkin' one day we gonna change...  
**-Monday 9th November. Draco pushing past Harry in the common rooms, on his way out to breakfast.

**But you know just how to work that back and make me forget my name.**  
-Draco stares at Harry during breakfast.

**What the hell you do I won't remember,  
****I'll be gone by the summer,  
****And you'll show up again at some point, yeah.  
****-**Draco hands Harry the ingredients he needs in the potions closet – bodies close.

**Nemesis's puppet but scama!  
****Hooked on like a drug boy I'm sick of the drama.  
****You're a troublemaker.  
-**Harry's and Ron's potion turn the wrong colour and starts emitting smoke. Harry and Ron's hair suddenly turn blue. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise laughing.

**But damn boy it's like I love the trouble  
** **And I can't even explain why.**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
****-**Harry falls in to the common room chair exasperated.

**Whoa, my mind keeps saying, "run as fast as you can" (troublemaker)  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back.**  
-Draco enters the common room and goes to say something, but changes his mind. 

**Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker.  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
**-Tuesday 10 November, Harry stares at Draco across the Great Hall during dinner, he headbutts the table when Draco notices him.

**Whoa, my mind keeps saying "run as fast as you can" (troublemaker)  
-**Harry sees Draco in the Hallway - they get confrontational and start shouting.

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**  
-Harry shoves Draco. Draco shoves Harry back - pinning him to the wall. 

**Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker.**  
-Draco kisses Harry vehemently. 


	9. 'I won't say i'm in love.'

Breathing heavily, Draco turned around and ran. Harry called after him but he didn't stop. That fucking radio! Why can't it just piss off already and stop interfering with his life. There is no fucking way he had actually fallen in love with Potter ... damn it! 

It had to be this curse- POP! 

Draco: "Fucking Hell!"

* * *

** I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by Disney Hercules **

[Draco:]  
-Draco's running turns into a slow breathless walk.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that.  
-**Images of his father being cold to him, and of Voldemort using him as a puppet.

**No one is worth the aggravation.  
-**Draco starts to walk faster again.

**That's ancient history, been there, done that.  
****-**Draco suddenly walks into a crowd of random students.**  
**

**[Random Students:]**

**Who d'you think you're kidding,  
** **He's the earth and heaven to you.**

**Try to keep it hidden,  
****Honey we can see right through you.   
****-**Draco fights to get past them.

**Boy you can't conceal it,  
****We know how you're feeling,  
who you're thinking of.  
**-Images of Harry smiling, appear on the walls.

**[Draco:]  
****-**Makes it to the next corridor and gesticulates.

**No chance no way I won't say it, no no.**

**[Random Student:]  
**-A random student appears, singing into his ear creepily.

**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh oh.**

**[Draco:]  
****-**Draco shoves the student away, then he runs down the hall to escape the preposterous accusations.

**It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love.**  
-Breathing heavily, he slows to a walk. 

**I thought for sure I'd learned my lesson.  
****It's only good when you start out.  
**-Images of Draco in first year laughing and tormenting the Golden trio with his sidekicks**. **

**My head is screaming "Get a grip boy."  
****Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.  
****-**Draco falls against the wall, and runs is hand through his hair.

**[Random Students:]  
****-**Random students appear again, and Draco moves to avoid them - finding himself turning down the wrong hallway.

**Boy you can't deny it,  
****Who you are and how you're feeling.  
****Baby we're not buying,  
****Hon we saw you hit the ceiling.  
****-**Draco, still running from the singing students.

**Face it like a grown-up,  
****When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad.  
****-**Draco turns to find the students gone, then makes his way to the courtyards near the 8th year dormitories.**  
**

**[Draco:]**

**Oh.   
No chance no way I won't say it, no no.** **   
**

**[Random students:]  
****-**Another group of students seem to materialize out of nowhere.

**Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.**

**[Draco:]  
**-Draco runs again, they follow after him.

**This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.**

** [Random Students:] **

**You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love.**

**[Draco:]**

**Your're way off base I won't say it.  
****-** He makes it into the 8th year common room 

**Get off my case I won't say it.  
**-He then flees into his bedroom.**  
**

**[8th year Students:]  
**-The eight-year student in the common room, start singing out side his bedroom door as he slams it closed on them.

**Now don't be proud it's okay you're in love.**

**[Draco:]  
****-**Falls onto his bed, on top of his old Daily profit newspaper, and looks at Harry's picture.

**Oooo.   
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.**


	10. 'Dig a little deeper.'

Draco sat on his bed, trying to read over his school work from the past two months. He was trying to remember his past classes, and trying to make everything he had supposedly learnt - and done, all sink in now that he wasn't singing ... but he was too distracted. 

It was strange; the more he tried to remember his missing periods caused by the damn curse, the more they actually flooded back to him - however, they seemed to become reality - no longer imperius-like-singing out of his control. Were they real memories, or fake illusions forced into his mind by magic? 

He would try to separate the cursed moments of music and singing, from his un-cursed moments - swearing blind that they weren't real ... but they were. Potter wasn't stupid enough to think that their actions during their cursed episodes were total fabrication. How could he deny anything when the fucking curse kept contradicting him. 

Oh, and Potter. He'd tried to piss Potter off - be his usually tosser self to push him away, but it hadn't worked ... he'd kissed Potter! And that kiss certainly wasn't just a product of a damn cursed radio; their lips fit together quite perfectly, and Harry's scent of broom-wood, apple and cinnamon, was like a narcotic. Did potter wear that scent just to drive him insane, the prick? 

He would just have to keep denying his feelings though; he was no good for Harry fucking Potter, and he didn't know how to love anymore - maybe he never did. He was selfish, focused on self-preservation, and after so many people had shit on his trust - betrayed his loyalty to them, he just couldn't be relationship materiel. 

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and he cautiously asked who it was. Blaise let himself in, and then slouched back onto Draco's bed like he slept there. 

Blaise: "New counselling sessions went up after dinner, your in tomorrow at 7pm. After dinner!"

Draco: "Fucking brilliant. *He moaned.* I don't see why we need counselling, it should be optional at least."

Blaise. "You know the first one is only mandatory right. Please whatever old hag is assessing you, and she won't write you up for more sessions. Pansy wasn't asked to go back, but I hear Long bottom cried!" 

Blaise laughed, Draco chuckled. Draco no longer felt right teasing Neville, the bloke had killed Nagini during the war, and stood up to the Dark Lord when fear was most rife. Neville had assisted - bravely, in _his_ downfall, even if it was Harry that ultimately killed the nose-less cunt. 

Blaise: "So, whatcha up too? You're not sulking over Potter agian are you?"

Draco: "No! Why would I?"

Blaise: "Oh come of it. We all know you fancy the pants off savoir boy. I keep telling ya he ain't worth it, and he's with that ginger chick. Although, I hear ... she's been opening her legs to that Dean Thomas - seeing as Potter isn't stroking her libido." 

Draco: "What?"

Blaise: "Weasley, Granger, and Potter are going at in in the common rooms as we speak." 

Draco suddenly fled the bed, curious and wanting to find out exactly what the golden trio were arguing about. Sure enough, the golden trio were in a semi heated discussion. It appeared they were trying to argue in whispers, but failing epically. Draco stayed hidden, his door open ajar as he peered into the common room to listen. Blaise tried to get in on the spying, but he failed when Draco elbowed him hard. 

Ron: "Maybe you could ask the Councillor to check your head mate. Malfoy is a traitorous tosser!"

Harry: "And your sister isn't? She is sleeping with Dean behind my back!"

Ron: "She's just trying to make you jealous, she isn't really sleeping with him you idiot!" 

Harry: "Oh, I suppose that makes it alright then."

Hermione: "Just stop it! Both of you! Do you love him Harry?"

Harry and Ron: "What?"

Hermione: "Malfoy? Do you think you might love him? You're going to have to choose what you want, or more specifically ... who you want."

Ron: "Are you mad Mione? Malfoy? You're telling me you'd be okay with our best friend buggering that freak?" 

Harry had turned red, and zoned out as his friends bickered before him. Luckily the common room was empty except them, but he could have sworn someone was watching him. He turned to find the room empty. 

* * *

During Transfiguration class the next morning, Harry and Draco kept exchanging glances. They were meant to be learning a more complex spell - that let's the caster turn an inanimate object into another inanimate object of the caster's choice. It focuses on transforming objects that don't already have a set spell - like 'Scribblifors,' which is used to transform an object like a fork into a quill. Imagination, and concentration were the key components to the spell, but neither Draco nor Harry could focus. 

Hermione: "Harry, focus!"

Harry: "Right!"

Harry looked down at his parchment and frowned. It had the instructions and details of the spell written upon it in his handwriting, yet he vaguely remembered learning about this charm last Monday. Picking up his wand, he tried to master the complex spell. 

* * *

Harry didn't have lessons with Draco agian until Potions class after Lunch. It was double potions, and the new teacher - Professor Linagen, was expectant of mature, sensible, and willing students - anything less and he would throw you from his class room. 

Ron: "You're staring agian!"

Ron whispered into Harry's ear angrily, making him turn to face Ron instead of Draco. He looked at their potion, it was green. 

Harry: "Isn't this supposed to be yellow?"

Harry and Ron quickly checked their notes, Hermione was working with Neville agian at the back - so they couldn't ask her. Just then Draco turned to face them and snicked along with Blaise.

Draco: "Green potter? You do know that Knotgrass was suppose to go in _before_ the lace wing flies." 

He chuckled, but the look of panic in Harry's face persuaded him to help. Damn Potter! 

Draco: "Just add two more lacewing flies, stirring counter clockwise between each one four times. Then add a drop of marmite ink. That should correct it. Next time however, I suggest you learn to read." 

Harry wrote down the new instructions, but he ignored Draco's last comment. Then, he cautiously proceeded to do as he'd explained. For some reason he trusted Draco, but Ron didn't. 

Ron: "You trust him? What if it explodes? I bet he is just telling you that so he can watch it blow up in our face."

Harry: "If we do nothing, we'll fail!"

They did as Draco explained - cautiously, and much to Ron's surprise, it worked. Their potion was now yellow, and ready for the next step. Harry tried to thank Draco, but he was too busy talking with Blaise, and he didn't make eye contact with him agian after that. 

* * *

Draco walked to counselling after dinner, lost in his thoughts. What would he be made to talk about, to relive and admit? He loathed digging into his emotions, opening old wounds, or talking about things that were unimportant. McGonagall had unfortunately however, deemed in vital for all students that were there during the war, to attend at least one session. If they refused, they would be sent home. They'd be assessed to see if they needed more counselling or not - and he would make sure it was the latter. 

He entered the room on the 5th floor, after knocking and being called in by an elderly witch. The old woman had purple spectacles on her long pointed noes, short grey hair left down, and was wearing purple robes. She smiled widely at him and pointed to the black arm chair across from her own. The room was bare grey stone when he entered, but as soon as he sat down ... it changed to Slytherin colours. 

Councilor: "Ah, a _snake!_ Interesting, yes. Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, yes, yes, very well." 

Draco had jumped at first, he found her enthusiasm unsettling, and her mumbling wasn't very reassuring. She was batty, strange, and smelt like butter, basil, and incense. 

Councilor: "Slytherin's are a cunning, resourceful, and an ambition bunch. I know you want me to give you the okay, but it's what ya need that we'll focus on. I can already tell you need to be here."

Draco: "I haven't said anything yet! I certainly don't need some loony old woman telling me what I need or don't need. I'm perfectly sane thank-you very much."

Councilor: "You can try and manipulate me young man, but I won't be fooled. You're lost are not? Stuck between what you've known your whole life, and what you want to become - but you're judged for your past, stuck there and struggling to take the next step forward. Might I even dare to say, scared, unable to trust, and unsure of what your are now?

Draco: "I know what I am, I'm a Slytherin, a Malfoy, a Death Eater!"

Councilor: "Are ya now?"

Draco scratched unconsciously at his arm where the Death mark is. The councilor picked up her quill and started writing, chuckling to herself. 

Draco: "What?"

POP!   
The fucking radio appeared on the desk, bathing everything in a golden glow once again. Wednesday the 11th November 1998. 

* * *

** 'Dig a Little Deeper' by Disney The Princess and the Frog **

** (Councillor:) **

**Don't matter what you look like.  
-**She points at Draco's arm with her quill.

**Don't matter what you wear.  
-**She twangs at his smart robes.

**How many rings you got on your finger,  
** **We don't care, no, we don't care.**

**Don't matter where you come from.**  
-Monday 16th November: Images of post Hogwarts Draco, being taught decorum etiquette. 

**Don't even matter what you are.  
**-Images of Draco being chosen by the hat for Slytherin. **  
**

**A bird, a cat, a snake, a badger,  
** **Had em' all in here, we had em' all in here**

**And they all knew what they wanted,  
****What they wanted me to do.  
**-Wednesday 18th November: Draco getting annoyed that she won't release him from counseling sessions. **  
**

**I told 'em what they needed,  
****Just like I be telling you.  
**-She points to the armchair, and Draco sits. 

**You gotta dig a little deeper,  
Find out who you are.**  
-Draco looks ready to cry as he digs into his past, sharing his childhood and the war.

**You gotta dig a little deeper,  
It really ain't that far.**  
-Draco's tear falling as he tells her how others treat him. 

**When you found out who you are,  
****You'll find out what you need.  
**-She hands Draco a tissue, and pats his shoulder as she passes him to the window. 

**Blue skies and sun shine g****uaranteed.  
**-Councillor opens the curtains to let the sun in, blinding Draco.

**You gotta dig, dig**  
-She points her quill at him. 

**You gotta dig, dig**  
-She opens her notes, ready to divulge deeper in to Draco's mind. 

**Poor Draco was a rich little boy,  
You wanna be rich again?  
**-Monday 23rd November: Draco nods enthusiastically. **  
**

**That ain't gonna make you happy now,  
Did it make you happy then? **  
**No!  
-**Draco winces.

**Money ain't got no soul.  
** **Money ain't got no heart.**

**All you need is some self-control,  
Make yourself a brand-new start.  
-**She makes notes on her parchment.

**You gotta dig a little deeper.  
Don't have far to go.  
-**She points her quill at Draco.

**You gotta dig a little deeper.  
****Tell the people that I told you so  
****-**She hands him a moving photo of Harry potter and winks. **  
**

**Can't tell you what you'll find,  
Maybe love or grant you a piece of mind.**  
-Draco frowns at the moving image of Harry. 

**Dig a little deeper and you'll know.** **   
**

[Scene changes to Harry walking in, Draco no longer there. Tuesday the 24th November.]

** (Councillor:) **

**Mr Potter, might I have a word?**  
-She points to the black armchair, which paints the room in Gryffindor colours, with green wall oddly enough. 

**You's a hard one, that's what I heard.**  
-She says, staring down her spectacles at him. 

**Your daddy was a loving man,  
Family through and through.**  
-Images of his mother and father when he was a few months old play out around the room, capture his attention. 

**You your father child,  
****What he had in him you got in you.  
**-Harry looks down, twiddling at his fingers. 

**You gotta dig a little deeper,  
****For you it's gonna be tough.  
**-Thursday 26th November: Images of the war, of wounded or dead people. **  
**

**You gotta dig a little deeper,  
****You ain't dug this far enough.  
**-Tuesday 1st December: Images of Harry's waking up with nightmares. **  
**

**Dig down deep inside yourself,  
****You'll found out what you need.  
**-She points her quill at Harry. **  
**

**Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed!**  
-She slides him a moving photo of Draco Malfoy and winks. 

**Open up the window!  
****Let in the light, children!**  
-She opens the curtains letting in the bright sunshine. 

**Blue skies and sunshine,**

**Blue skies and sunshine,**

**Blue skies and sunshine,**

**Guaranteed.**


	11. 'Break up with your girlfriend.'

Harry leaves his therapy session - Tuesday the 1st December at 4pm, and gets intercepted by Draco on the way out. 

Harry: "What you doing here Malfoy? How did you even know I was here?''

Draco: "I need to talk to you."

Harry: "I said I was done - I'm not playing games anymore. I'm fed up of feeling like a ball in a ping pong machine."

Draco: "A what?"

Harry: "Never mind."

Harry shoves past Draco, and Draco grabs his arm - quickly letting it go with his hands up to show he isn't being confrontational or anything. 

Draco: "I just want to talk."

Harry: "Fine!"

Harry nodded, but started walking away. Draco called after him confused. 

Draco: "Where are you going?"

Harry: "To the bathroom! You want to talk or not?"

Draco: "Yes!"

Harry: "Come on then!"

* * *

Harry was washing his hands at the sink, listening to Draco trying to string his words together. It was actually funny - Draco Malfoy mumbling and rambling. 

Draco: "...so, I just thought. If you terminated things with Ginger - officially ... seeing as she cheated on you anyway, then you would be very much available to try it with someone else, ya know." 

Harry spun around to face Draco, confused. Was Malfoy really suggesting ... absolutely not!

Harry: "Why would I break up with Ginny? She never cheated on me, that was an act to get my attention. And, how do you know that?"

Draco: "Come of it Potter. The whole damn school knows about it. You're not happy with Ginger, so why not just cut her loose?"

Harry: "Because I love her, we're sorting things out, and you know what ... it's none of your fucking business."

Harry had shouted at Draco, and fled the bathroom. Draco followed him, grabbing him agian - but this time ... he kissed Harry. 

Harry had caved to Draco scent, given into his hypnotic aroma and reciprocated the kiss. As soon as they parted however, Harry was confused and angry. He wanted Draco, but Draco would never change. He couldn't keep playing these messed up, ludicrous, fucking games with him ... and, Ginny was safe, consistent, and perfect for him - right?

Harry: "Fuck you Draco!"

Harry shouted, and ran down the hallway. 

POP!  
The radio decided to intervene just then, with it's stupid golden light, and annoying music.   
Tuesday the 1st December 1998

* * *

** 'Break up with your girlfriend' by Ariana Grande  **

**[Draco:]  
****-**Watching Harry at dinner from across the Hall. Draco is pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth, running his tongue across them, and remembering what Harry's lips taste like. Blaise and Pansy are watching him. 

**You got me some type of way (Hmm)  
****Ain't used to feelin' this way (Mmm-mmm)  
****I do not know what to say (Yeah, yeah)  
But I know I shouldn't think about it.  
-**Harry looks up at him, their eyes burn into each other with want for a few seconds, but then Harry averts his eyes down to his food quickly. 

**Took one fuckin' look at your face (Hmm)  
****Now I wanna know how you taste (Mmm-mmm)  
****Usually don't give it away (Yeah, yeah)  
But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it.  
-**Ginny sits next to Harry at the table and is all over him.

**Then I realized she's right there.  
And I'm at home like, "Damn, this ain't fair"  
-**Draco throws down his napkin and leaves the Great Hall angry - jealous.

**Break up with your girlfriend.  
****Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored**  
-Wednesday the 2nd December: Draco approaches Harry, but Harry won't listen to him, or give into him agian. 

**You can hit it in the mornin' (Mornin')  
Yeah, yeah, like it's yours  
**-Saturday the 5th December: Ginny is in their common room, sitting on Harry's lap. Draco stares at them both angrily. 

**I know it ain't right but I don't care (Care)  
-**Draco walks up to Harry and Ginny, and starts throwing insults - causing Ginny to get off Harry's lap and retaliate.

**Break up with your girlfriend  
****Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored.  
**-Monday the 7th December - Herbology: Draco slips Harry a note. _'You want me, not Ginger! Great lake- midnight!'_

**This shit always happens to me (Yeah)  
Why can't we just play for keeps? (Mmm-mmm)  
**-By the great lake: Draco cups Harry's cheek tenderly.

**Practically on my knees (Yeah, yeah)  
****But I know I shouldn't think about it.  
**-Harry shakes his head and leaves Draco alone by the lake. **  
**

**You know what you're doin' to me  
****You're singin' my songs in the streets, yeah, yeah.  
**-Tuesday the 8th December - Common room: Draco watching Harry - through the crack in his bedroom door, as Harry laughs with his friends during game of exploding snap. **  
**

**Actin' all innocent, please  
****When I know you're out here thinkin' 'bout it  
****-**Harry is the last one in the common room, so Draco approaches him. Harry shakes his head to reject him agian, but he bites his lip like he is thinking about it. 

**Then you realized she's right there (Yeah)  
****And you're at home like, "Damn, she can't compare"  
**-Friday 10th December - Common room: Ginny is sitting in Harry's lap kissing him, but Harry doesn't appear to be enjoying it anymore - his open eyes follow Draco. **  
**

**Break up with your girlfriend,  
****Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored.**  
-Draco uses a mild Bedazzling hex to temporarily blind Ginny, causing chaos in the common rooms. 

**You can hit in the mornin' (In the mornin')  
****Yeah, yeah, like it's yours.  
**-Saturday the 11th December - before breakfast: Draco lets himself into Harry's bedroom. 

**I know it ain't right  
**

**But I don't care (I don't care, yee).  
**-Draco pins Harry to the wall and tries to seduce him, but Harry turns his head.

**Break up with your girlfriend (With your girlfriend).  
Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored.**  
-Draco watches Ginny sitting next to Harry at Breakfast. 

**With your girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend  
**-Draco watches Ginny making out with Harry in the common rooms knowing Harry isn't enjoying it.

**With your girlfriend.  
**-Draco insults Ginny and she shoves Draco before leaving.

**With your girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend  
-**Harry in Draco's room gesticulating madly - frustrated at him for not leaving him and Ginny alone.

**You can say I'm hatin' if you want to,  
But I only hate on her 'cause I want you.  
-**Draco takes Harry's face in his hands tenderly, begging with his eyes for a chance.

**Say I'm trippin' if you feel that,  
****But you without me ain't right (Ain't right).  
****-**Draco kisses Harry desperately. Harry just about reciprocates.

**You can call me crazy 'cause I want you,  
And I never even really fuckin' met you.  
-**Harry pushes Draco away angrily, confused, and mad that he gave into Draco agian.

**Say I'm trippin' and it ain't right  
**

**But you without me ain't nice (Ain't nice, yeah).  
**-Draco smacks the wall as Harry runs from his room. 

**Break up with your girlfriend (With your girlfriend).  
**-Sunday the 12th December - Ginny yelling at Harry in the courtyard, Harry grabs her hand and pulls her close to him to calm her down.**  
**

**Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored  
****You can hit in the mornin' (Hit in the mornin', yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, yeah, like it's yours.  
-**Draco falls on his bed alone, over and over agian as the next week passes by. 

**I know it ain't right  
But I don't care (Care, yeah).  
**-Friday the 18th December - Draco grabs Harry before breakfast, pulling him into the storage room. 

**Break up with your girlfriend (With your girlfriend)  
** **Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored. **


	12. 'Your love is my drug.'

Harry: "For fuck sake Malfoy! What is wrong with you?"

Draco: "You are damn it. You're leaving!"

Harry: "Yes, and?"

Draco: "Come on Potter, that last fucking song should have spelled it out for you!"

Harry paused to collect his thoughts. He remembered Draco trying to break up him and Ginny, being a dick, and ... practically begging Harry to be with him instead.

Harry: "Draco ... I can't!"

Draco: "I don't get what you see in Ginger! You do know she walked into the Great Hall earlier kissing Dean Thomas, right?"

Harry: "You're lying!"

Draco: "Of course I am, and Hagrid isn't part giant."

Harry: "Whatever Malfoy!"

Draco: "That's it? You're not cut up because your girlfriend is cheating on you, not going to go cry about it to your pathetic friends?"

Harry: "I tried Draco, but you just kept insulting me and my friends. I don't need this shit."

Harry pushed past Draco to get to the door, but Draco put his hand on it to hold it closed.

Draco: "Your friends haven't exactly earned my respect."

Harry: "Okay, but what about me? What have I done?"

Draco: "Nothing *He admitted and sighed* Fine, I'm a dick Potter! It's all I know how to be. That bloody councilor - Madam Sornaya, said I should try being more honest, and honestly ... I, I can't stop thinking about you."

Harry: "I don't know what's real anymore Draco. This curse is fucking with our lives, and even you said it wasn't real ... so, what's changed?"

Draco: "I lied, okay!"

Harry: "Why?"

Draco: "Because I was scared Potter. I'm not anymore though. I want to be honest with you, I want you to give me chance."

Harry: "I need to think about it. I need time."

Draco: "Alright Potter ... I can accept that."

Draco moved his hand from the door to let Harry out. Harry took a few steps then turned.

Harry: "Why won't you call me Harry?"

Draco: "Habit I suppose. Would you prefer I called you pumpkin?"

Harry: "Piss of Malfoy! *Harry chuckled* You call me that, and I'll start calling you ferret."

Draco: "Please don't *Draco shuddered at the memory* I'll stick to Potter. If I feel so inclined to do so, am I to assume you wouldn't be opposed to Harry?"

Harry: "Draco ... You basically just ambushed me to tell me you wanted to go out with me. I hope you don't call all your romantic interests by their surname."

Draco: "Erm, you'd be the first Potter, so I wouldn't know."

Harry: "I thought you dated Pansy."

Draco: "Appearance only Potter. My father didn't want his gay son spoiling his reputation. He paid the Parkinson's a hefty sum; when the time was right, we were to get married, and Pansy was to bare my offspring. Pansy and me never had any sort of romantic feelings for each other, but she was kind enough to go along with the pretenses. We're friends, nothing more."

Harry: "I'm sorry Draco, your father ... he-"

Draco: "Is a cock-sucking cunt Potter, you can say it. I'll never forgive him for what he did. That evil bastard can rot in prison for all I care."

Harry: "Even though he's your father?"

Draco: "Especially because he is my father. I'd rather not talk about my useless parents Potter, tell me, where are you staying over Christmas?"

Harry: "With the Weasleys. Although I may go back to mine at some point."

Draco: "Is there even room in their shoddy little-"

Harry: "Malfoy!"

Draco: "I mean ... That's lovely Potter, you'll all be very cozy together."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. If Draco could be like this more often ... then he would certainly give him a chance. Draco just had something about him that he was attracted to. He could love this side of Draco.

Draco: "Wait, your own place?"

Harry: "Yeah. It was my Godfathers before he died. It needs a huge make over. I figured I'd go have a look at it over the holiday. God knows, I may need some space from the Weasley's. They're really the only family I have, I love them dearly ... but it can get a bit chaotic and over-whelming."

Just then Pansy and Blaise appeared from around the corner, making their way to the Great Hall. 

Pansy: "Draco darling, there you are. *She sneered at Harry* Is Potter giving you grief?"

Draco: "Not at all Pans. We were actually discussing our holiday plans."

Blaise: "With Potter?"

Draco: "Yes with Potter! Are you deaf?"

Blaise: "You two are spending Christmas together?"

Draco: "No, you imbecilic twat!" 

Pansy: "Don't mind him darling. Come, I want to talk to you before we leave – seeing as you won't stay with me over the holidays."

Draco: "Very well. *He turned to Harry* Think about it Potter, I'll find you when term starts."

Harry nodded.

Draco: "Have a good Christmas Potter, hope it isn't ... too chaotic for you."

Harry: "You too Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione had to go home for the holidays, but she would be joining them Boxing day - therefore, Ron and Harry were using 'apparition' to get to the Burrow - having received their licences before school started, and Ginny was going side along with Harry. When they arrived, that were suffocated by Molly, and sent to their rooms to unpack – Lunch would be at one o'clock.

It was just Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Molly for lunch. Arthur was still at work, George wasn't hungry, and the other Weasleys wouldn't be coming until Christmas eve. They were mid conversation, Molly asking them about 8th year so far, what they had done this year, and so on. Then she asked Ginny why she wasn't sitting with Harry.

Ginny: "Because he would prefer to bang Malfoy, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry literally chocked on his food, Ron quickly slapping his back ... harder than necessary, but it worked - the un-chewed potato flew across the table. Harry didn't know what was worse, Ginny's statement, or the fact she said it so matter-of-fact. Molly looked between her children and Harry, trying to decide if Ginny was joking or not.

Molly: "Harry?"

Harry: "It isn't like that Mrs Weasley."

Ron: "Come off it mate. You haven't stopped going on about the tosser, and you've been trying to convince us he isn't a complete dick. Which I think is total bullshit by the way."

Molly: "Ronald!"

Ginny: "Its true mum, Harry's gay. He's been sleeping with Malfoy behind our backs."

Harry: "I have _not_ been sleeping with him! I'm not even with him."

Ginny: "You want him though Harry. You'd rather him than me! I find that exceptionally insulting actually."

Harry: "Gin-"

Ginny: "Save it. I cannot believe you cheated on me with Malfoy."

Harry: "I never cheated on you! You're the one sleeping with Dean behind my back!"

Ginny: "We'll you wouldn't put out!"

Molly: "ENOUGH! Ginevra Molly Weasley. You're barely seventeen! I thought your father and I had raised you with more sense than this. I can't believe my only daughter would be so stupid. What on earth possessed you to-"

Harry didn't hear the rest; he'd left the table, collected his stuff from upstairs quickly - with magic, and then rushed back down. He heard Molly and Ginny still arguing, Ron was being told to sit back down, and Harry was afraid Molly would turn on him next - berating him for hurting her only daughter's feelings, and for having a crush on Draco of all people. He fled the house, and disapparated to Grimmauld place.

* * *

Harry had spent a very short time, making one off the bedrooms on the second floor a little more habitable. He'd been there a coupe of times before school started – after the war, and he hadn't planned to be staying here so soon. It wasn't long before Molly found him.

His first reaction was to apologize, let her know he wouldn't be coming back to the Burrow, and that he never meant to hurt Ginny. He was quite surprised when she stopped his ramblings with a tight hug, and told him he was being stupid.

Molly: "Harry, you're like a son to me dear. No matter what you do, we would always forgive you for it. In this case though, I don't think you've done anything wrong, except leave rather rudely perhaps."

Harry: "I thought it was for the best. You're not mad that I might ... have a thing for ..."

Molly: "Draco Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. 

Molly: "Not really Dear. It is rather shocking I must say, but I trust you to be careful. I would be cautious around the boy - he is Lucius's son after all, but if you see something in him ... then there must be something the rest of us are missing. Am I right?"

Harry nodded again. Molly finally made him return to the Burrow, and they had a nice chat over tea. Molly just asked that Harry was careful, nothing else. She was okay with whatever Harry chose just as long as he was happy and safe. She never even accused him of being at fault for his brake-up with Ginny, telling him agian how much of a son he was to her; if her children weren't talking to each other, she still loved them all the same, and that included Harry. 

* * *

Harry had a sudden urge that early evening to write to Draco, so he did. He borrowed Pigwidgeon – with a bit of persuasion from Ron, who couldn't understand why Harry had to write to the Slytherin tosser.

'Draco Malfoy,

The Burrow is actually rather quiet than it usually is.   
Ginny decided to tell her mother that I was sleeping with you.   
Yes, I'm quite horrified actually, but in the process ... she accidentally revealed her own sleeping habits. Suffice to say it's been sorted now, but I doubt Ginny will be speaking to me for a while.   
Molly has been very understanding as usual, I really don't know what I'd do without her.   
Hope your first day of the holidays was less embarrassing than mine.   
H.Potter.'

* * *

That night - long after Ron had started snoring, Harry couldn't sleep. He was eager for a reply from Draco, and he couldn't stop thinking about him, especially their last conversation earlier that day.

By breakfast time, he was extremely tired having only slept a few hours. Arthur had gone to work already, Ginny was ignoring him as expected, and George only appear to get some toast before returning to his room. His mood lifted however, when Pigwidgeon returned with a reply. Molly didn't miss the stupid grin on Harry's face when he excused himself from the table to go read his letter.

'Harry Potter,

I'm glad you're not suffocating under a tide of red hair; it would be a rather strange epitaph don't you think?

You think it would be horrifying to sleep with me Potter? I'm not that unsightly if I do say so myself - unless you're worried about what I might see. You don't have a micro penis, do you? I can ensure you I'm pretty well endowed myself, so if you do have a tiny problem, I'm sure we could come to some arrangement.

I can't say I'm sorry about the she-Weasley, but then you know what I want Potter. So, if I'm honest like Madam Sornaya has been encouraging me to be, then I'd have to admit that makes me somewhat hopeful. However, I also know how close you are to the Weasleys, so I'm assuming you are not fond of the tension. I hope therefore, for your sake, that this will not impact your holiday too negatively. Perhaps, in a few days, the she-Weasley will reel in her fangs and be open to a more platonic relationship with you. If she is screwing Dead Thomas as your letter implied, then she should have no reason to be angry with you.

I'm very pleased you wrote actually; it was a pleasant surprise and one I was not expecting. I am using my time here at Hogwarts to go over everything we have learnt so far this year, trying to remember those hazier areas of memory I have - thanks to a certain musical problem we have been subjected to. I spoke with Professor McGonagall today and she has come up empty to our predicament, and I wonder if she even bothered to be honest.

If you find yourself bored, I suppose I could take the time from my very busy Christmas schedule - to meet you in Hogsmeade.

Merry Christmas Potter,  
Hope you are thinking about me.  
D.Malfoy.'

By the end of the letter, Harry's cheeks were aching from smiling so much. Draco's was a first class, pompous idiot, but he loved Draco's way with words. Despite some of the more embarrassing content, he re-read the letter multiple times. He could hear Draco's voice as he read the words, imagined him rolling the quill in his fingers as he thought of what to write, and visualized the way his head would tilt as his quill formed words over the parchment.

Maybe he _would_ meet Draco in Hogsmeade, or even Diagon Ally. Perhaps he could rope Draco into coming Christmas shopping with him, or get his advice on doing up Grimmauld place. Maybe he could invite ... Oh, he was positively addicted to the blond. Maybe he should just stick to the letters, it was safer that way, he wouldn't be tempted to dive in without checking the level of the water first. He was already missing the Slytherin git!

Throwing himself backward on to the bed, he just heard that loud 'POP!' as the radio appeared. Saturday 19th December 1998.

* * *

** 'Your Love Is My Drug' by Kesha **

** [Harry] **

**Maybe I need some rehab, o****r maybe just need some sleep.  
****I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams.**  
-Harry day dreaming at the table during dinner. 

**I'm looking down every alley, ****I'm making those desperate calls.  
****I'm staying up all night hoping, ****Hitting my head against the wall.  
**-Night time: Harry tossing and turning in bed agian - thinking of Draco. 

**What you've got, boy, is hard to find.  
**-Monday 21st December: Harry reading a new letter from Draco chuckling. **  
**

**I think about it all the time.  
**-Harry in Diagon Ally, looking at Slytherin scarfs. **  
**

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried.  
**-Harry now looking at a Green Slytherin themed notebooks. **  
**

**I just can't get you off my mind.  
**-Ron waving his hand in front of Harry's face and sighing. **  
**

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
****Your love, your love, your love.  
**-Wednesday 23rd December, Writing Draco another letter, crossing out love hearts and re-writing it. **  
**

**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
****Your love, your love, your love.  
**-Tying a small package to his new Barn owl's leg, addressed to Draco - Hogwarts. 

**Won't listen to any advice,   
****Molly's telling me I should think twice.  
**-Wednesday 24th December, Harry is helping with food preparation but cut his finger when the apple he was cutting reminded him of Draco. **  
**

**Better left to my own advice?  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis.  
**-Harry in his room wrapping present, writes Draco on everyone's parcel. 

**My friends think I've gone crazy.  
My judgment's getting kinda hazy.  
**-The rest of the family arrive and stare at Harry who is grinning of into space. 

**My sleep is gonna be affected.  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crack head.  
**-Re-reading Draco's last letter in bed. 

**What you got, boy, is hard to find.  
**-Wednesday 25th December, Harry receives a new letter and a present from Draco. **  
**

**I think about it all the time.**  
-Opens his parcel from Draco - A charmed piece of parchment that sends the message instantly to its partner piece. 

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried.  
**-Day dreaming at dinner during the Christmas meal with the Weasley family. 

**I just can't get you off my mind.  
**-Harry in bed that night, writing on his charmed parchment: 'Do you want to met up?'

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love.**  
-Draco's reply on the parchment: 'I thought you'd never ask Potter.'

**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love.**  
-Harry writing on his charmed parchment: 'Monday?'

**I don't care what people say, t****he rush is worth the price I pay.  
****I get so high when you're with me, b****ut crash and crave you when you leave.  
**-Draco's reply on the parchment: 'Perfect!'


	13. 'War,'

Harry was waiting for Draco - in the bitter winter cold outside the Three Broomsticks, wearing his coat, scarf, and gloves. He was nervous and excited simultaneously, and found himself biting his bottom lip. He was quite early, unable to stop thinking of Draco or fidgeting before he left the Burrow. He just hoped the bloody radio wouldn't make an appearance today - he needed to know how real their feelings where for each other, and get to know each other without magic interfering. 

A young man suddenly greeted him, so he politely nodded in response- with a smile, before he disappeared into the warmth of the pub leaving Harry outside alone once more. It was a quite morning in Hogsmeade, not many visitors today. The snow painted everything a brilliant white, and the shops had been repaired and re-opened after the war. 

Harry turned to look in the direction of Hogwarts agian, and his face lit up with a big smile when he saw the tall, blond haired young man walking towards him in the deep snow - up the hill. Harry went to meet him half way.

* * *

Draco and Harry were sat in the Three Broomsticks, both with a tankard of warm foaming Butterbeer, and mid conversation. 

Draco: "What excuse did you give the Wesley's for your absence Potter?"

Harry: "The truth. They didn't like me leaving - being the Christmas holidays, but Molly understood."

Draco: *Nodded* "So, what do you suggest we do after this?"

Harry: "I was thinking of visiting the shops. I was gonna grab some Bertie Bott's every flavored Beans."

Draco looked disappointed for a brief moment before returning his mask, but Harry saw it.

Harry: "Did you have something else in mind?"

Draco: "No. I'm not really interest in the shops, especially here."

Harry: "We could go to Diagon alley? I know you refused but, there's more to see there and I've been meaning to visit Homely Abode."

Draco: "Here's fine Potter!"

Draco didn't mean to snap, and worse, Harry was now concerned. 

Harry: "What's wrong?"

Draco: "Nothing! Just finish your drink and stop worrying about things that don't concern you."

Harry: "It does concern me if you want a chance at .... us. I won't play these games with you anymore, I can't do it." 

Harry got up to leave but Draco grabbed his hand. He really did want Harry to stay, but relationships, being open and honest just weren't him. He had to try being honest like Madam Sornaya advised - even if just partly, but it was hard. He was struggling to be himself, not the person he was breed and trained to be. 

Draco: "I'm sorry okay. It's just ... I can't use apparition." 

* * *

It took a while to convince Draco to side along with him - Draco didn't want to to be 'escorted like a child', but they eventually arrived in the more bustling Diagon Alley. The first thing Harry wanted to do was visit Gringotts Wizarding Bank, so he took Draco's hand and of they went. Harry had some money on him, but not enough for the stuff he would likely buy in Homely Abode for his home - 12 Grimmauld place, or other things that might take his fancy. 

They arrived at the bank and went down to Harry's vault. Draco was going to stay behind and wait, but the looks he was getting from the other Goblins gave him the shivers so he didn't want be alone. 

Goblin: "Vault 1328. Stand aside!" 

When the Vault was opened, Draco was in total shock. The Vault was bigger than the Malfoy's was. Harry went inside and filled his magical money pouch with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, while Draco glanced around. There was the money of course, pilled high one side. As he looked at the shiny mound enviously, a few coins fell out of nowhere adding to the pile. There was also hundreds of items: Photo's and Portraits, jewelry, clothes, boxes of unknown items, and books to name a few things. 

Eventually they left the vault, but Draco was extremely quiet the entire way back. He couldn't understand how Harry had so much money - so much stuff, and seeing it reminded him of his situation. It burnt Draco's ego and pride - threatened it, and suddenly he felt vulnerable. By the time they got outside, Harry wanted to know what wrong. 

Harry: "Don't do this again Draco!" 

Draco: "I said I'm fine!"

Harry: "Your clenched fists beg to differ."

Draco turned and walked off. He didn't know where he was going, and would have apparated back to Hogsmeade if he had a licence. Harry followed him. 

Harry: "I don't need this! It's been less than an hour Malfoy! An hour! If we can't even last that long than it obviously won't work between us!"

Draco: "Then I guess it's over!" 

Harry froze in his tracks, tears in his eyes that he held back, body stiff. He really didn't need Draco's moods swings in his life, or his abrupt personality changes if he wouldn't even talk to him about what was wrong. He had shit to deal with himself, let alone trying to help someone that was an arse and wouldn't be helped. He had hoped it would have worked out though, he had such strong feelings for the blond that hurt. 

Draco had stopped just ahead of Harry. He regretted his last words. He'd begged Harry for a chance and now he'd ruined it. He turned to see Harry, watched as he turned around and walked away from him. The look in Harry's face broke his heart, and his feet started following him automatically. 

Eventually Draco caught up with him. 

Harry: "I can't ... I can't keep doing this Malfoy."

Draco: "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry: "Don't! Don't call me that! It's over Malfoy. You lock yourself away, you won't let me in. I don't expect you to tell me everything, but when I'm the one you suddenly take it out on I deserve to know what's wrong. I just can't do it any more." 

Draco: "I'm an arse, I get it but, I'm really trying. Don't give up on me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just don't go." 

Harry sniffed. He was refused to cry, the anger fading but he was getting tired of fighting to make them work. Draco would show his funny, brilliant true self, make Harry's heart skip a beat, then Draco would snap, put his walls back up, and crush his hopes of a relationship together. 

Harry: "I want to believe that you're trying, really I do, but it's like you don't want to." 

Draco: "I do, I am. I just..." 

POP! The darn radio appeared on the ground next to them. 

Harry: "No no no, not now not ..." 

* * *

**War-by Icon for Hire**

**You and I go deep like water  
** You and I run red like blood  
You know my darkest secrets  
I know what you're made of  
-Harry takes Draco's hands and looks imploringly into his perfect silver eyes.

**Drip drop the rain is falling  
** I hear it all could flood  
One rainy night away from losing all you love  
-Harry shakes his head sadly and walks slowly away. Draco follows him.

**It's a brilliant game you play  
** When you lock yourself away  
And you make me fight for you, you, you  
-Harry turns to reply to Draco, and shakes his head. 

**I can't keep you above water  
** I can't drag your soul to shore  
-Draco takes Harry's arm from behind.

**Don't know how to fix a sinking ship  
** Or win a losing War  
-Harry fights Draco's insistent grip. 

**It's a heavy load to carry  
** And I can't hold on much more  
-Harry gets free and walks down the street. 

**On the surface, it looks perfect  
** Underneath, it's just a perfect storm  
-Draco runs after Harry, stands in front of him, and won't let him pass. 

**I've so much more to tell you  
** We're running out of time  
It's dark and dangerous treading  
Oceans in your mind  
-Harry's green eyes meet silver. He hesitates before walking away in the other direction. 

**It's so hard to hold your hand  
** While you wander in the dark  
You know I can't make you better  
When all you wanna be is lost  
-Draco watches Harry waking away, but then follows him into Rosa Lee teabag - tea shop. 

**It's a brilliant game you play  
** When you lock yourself away  
And make me fight for you, oh, fight for you  
-Harry sighs when he sees Draco followed him, but sits at a table. 

**I can't keep you above water  
** I can't drag your soul to shore  
-Sitting at a table, Draco listens to Harry talking.

**Don't know how to fix a sinking ship  
Or win a losing War**

**It's a heavy load to carry  
And I can't hold on much more**

**On the surface, it looks perfect  
Underneath, it's just a perfect storm**


	14. 'All of me.'

Draco and Harry were still in Rosa Lee teabag's - a long rectangular shaped tea shop specializing in serving tea and cakes. Very few alternatives - such as basic coffee or sandwiches, were also sold over at the counter with the cake display. 

They both blinked when the music stopped, taking in the small rose coloured booth - against white wood paneling, in which they both sat opposite each other - Harry with a standard white tea in front of him. When reality came up and snapped Harry over the head, he quickly looked at his watch. He sighed in relief, and while he started talking to Draco again, he tinkered with it - winding it up so it wouldn't stop ticking.

Harry: "It's only been about thirty minutes thank Merlin. What did you ... erm. Do you remember ...."

Draco: *Nodded* "I don't deserve another chance ... but I'm begging you Potter. _Begging_ for Merlin's sake! You have to understand, my reactions are fundamentally attributed to my upbringing by a useless cunt of a father. I was psychologically conditioned, indoctrinated, brainwashed! I've grown up with the belief that a Malfoy must never show their emotions, among a shit ton of others. It's second nature to me now, you see? It's like _not_ putting your hands out when you fall. That's what it is like for me - trying to change the part of myself I hate, its embedded as instinct. I don't need - nor want you too save me Potter. If you give me a second chance ... I only ask for patience from you while I work it out. I can't promise I won't be an outstanding cock-up agian, but maybe we come to an agreement at least?"

Harry: "Maybe I should've been more patient, but it's crazy Draco. I can't keep waiting for you to shut down on me, worrying if what I say will set you off again, or wondering if we really can work together as couple. I have my own issues too. I can't deal with all of this on and off, this were happy together and then we're arguing. I do want to be with you Draco, but not if you're going to shut down, take it out on me, and then storm off with an attitude every time something is wrong. Iv'e been fighting my whole life - I'm tired of fighting."

Draco: "Then lets make a deal. I'll admit when something is wrong, tell you if i'm not ready to talk about it, and if need be - ill piss of alone for a walk. If I break the deal, remind me of it! Tell me I'm breaking our arrangement. It can work both ways if you like."

Harry: "Alright. I can do that. If you really want this to work Draco, then we both need to start being more open with each other. I've never really been in a relationship, but we won't be one if we can't trust each other with our secrets and feelings. You've already seen so many of mine - my past and my issues, due to this curse; I feel you know so much more about me then I you."

Draco: "Then ask me anything?"

Harry: "Right now, I just want to know what was wrong earlier."

Draco: "Do I have to Potter, I-"

Harry: "Draco!"

Draco: "Okay..."

Draco explained that the ministry have temporarily seized Malfoy Manor and their bank vault, including his own personal one. That they are still deciding the details, and deciding how much of it will be used to cover damages the Malfoy's caused. Until then he hasn't a knut to his name. He also admitted how he felt when he had to side alone apparate with Harry - the ministry have refused him any prospect of a licence until he turns nineteen. 

Harry: "You should have just told me, now I feel bad for bringing you here."

Draco: "It's okay Harry, you didn't know. You're right though ... I should have just told you. I let my pride and ego stop me."

Harry: "That's why you don't have any tea isn't it?"

Draco nodded sadly. 

Harry: "Let me get you something."

Harry stood up to go and order. Draco sat up straight to protest. 

Harry: "Shut up! You almost let pride and ego break us apart, don't let it stop your boyfriend buying you a cup of fucking tea, and anything else he should wish to. Besides, some of that money was the black inheritance-" 

Draco: "Boyfriend?"

Harry: "Shut up Malfoy!"

* * *

With the trip to Homely abode over - blankets, bedding, furniture etc all shrunk down into Harry's store bag, they made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. 

Harry: "Sorry. Didn't think I'd be so long in there."

Draco: "It's lucky that I accompanied you. I cannot believe you were going to buy that hideous red and orange quatrefoil rug. With that equally obnoxious red quilt cover. I think my eyes need seeing to. I saved you from blindness Potter. You- " 

Harry turned, grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and kissed him. It did what Harry intended - it shut him up. Harry pulled his head back to talk. 

Harry: "Thank you for saving my eyes. *He batted his eyelashes* Wouldn't want to take away your favorite part of me now would we?

Harry kissed Draco agian, a peck, a tease - then he continued walking. It took a full three seconds before Draco hurried after him. Before Draco could say something clever, Harry spoke first. 

Harry: "So, no orange with red?"

Draco: "It isn't that simple Potter, you nee-

Harry: "Harry!"

Draco: *Sighed* "It isn't that simple ... _Harry. _It depends on the shade, purpose, location, and room. It's impossible to advise you on the most suitable decor, when I haven't even seen the property."

Harry thought about the questions Draco had asked him in the shop: What's the room's function? How many windows - what type- what size? Floor colour, wall colour, ceiling colour, layout etc. So many question for a new couch it was unbelievable ... and he did the same thing for most of the things he'd brought. Harry didn't understood much of it, but just then, he had an idea, an idea that seemed so perfect in more ways then one. 

Harry: "Stay at mine tonight! You can help me get some ideas on 'decor', and we can spend more time together. I'd really appreciate the help with the house at least. Please!" 

Draco thought about it before smiling smugly. 

Draco: "Alright Potter! You're on. I expect to be feed and provided with hydration. No lupin, I'm allergic. Next - we're going to need a quill and a lot of ink, much ..." 

* * *

The rest of their time at Diagon Alley Blossomed. Harry caught Draco gushing over a tiny Owl he could hold in the palm of his hand - Grey with almost marbled white and brown ruffled feathers, but Draco refused to admit he would ever gush. Harry didn't miss the sad longing that whipped through his silver eyes as they left the store with Harry's owl food, even the darn owl hooted sadly. 

At one point during the day, after their visit to Quality Quidditch - in which they nearly got thrown out for acting like ten-year olds, Draco insisted that Harry needed new robes. It was for that reason, that Harry found himself buying two new outfits of Draco's choice. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry was indeed 'the chosen one' and a paying customer, they would have been in tons of trouble when they accidentally pulled down the changing room curtain during a make-out session - both topless and witnessed by a rich woman looking for a dress. Once Harry paid - and extended that to the woman's dress as an apology, they left the shop drunk on love and laughing til it hurt. 

In the sweet shop, Harry had hand fed Draco a piece of chocolate from the free sample trays. Draco had returned the favor, after teasing him with the first piece he offered to Harry before eating it himself instead. Harry then managed to get the chocolate over the side of his lips as he ate it, which Draco tenderly wipe of - sucking his finger clean of it. Both boys where craving each others lips agian by then, so after paying for his every flavored beans and chocolate, they apparated to Harry house - 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Harry instantly went up the stairs - dragging Draco behind him by the hand, and into what looked like an old living room. Harry popped down his small bag - containing his shrunk shopping and turned to apologize for the house's state, but Draco had initiated a fiery make out session. As they landed on the old couch, they started coughing as dust swooped around them - the smell of mold not the right ambiance for the moment. It was because of that, that Harry shrunk the current couch, and returned the new the new one he brought today into its original size.

He then turned to face the man he had falling in love with. Curse or no curse, today had proved that it wasn't a lie. He really did love Draco Malfoy. He realised then that ... he couldn't be without him. He would persevere with Draco, be patient and understanding, and hope that one day ... Draco wouldn't feel the need to hide behind a wall and protect him-self with hostility and lies. 

Harry: "Better! It looks good!"

Draco: "I know someone that looks good!"

Harry: "Tries not to smile* "Who?"

Draco: "Why, me off course!"

Harry: "Tosser!"

Harry shoves Draco onto the new couch, and Harry sits on his lap facing him. He leans into Draco's face, smiling like it's the first time they have kissed. It felt like first time every time, even Draco would agree. Their foreheads touch first, noses nuzzle, and then lips touch in a slow expression of love. 

No one heard the 'pop', as the radio coated the house in golden light. 

* * *

** 'All of Me' by John Legend **

**What would I do without your smart mouth  
** Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
-The kiss deepens and Harry's hand finds Draco's hair.**  
**

**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**  
-Draco pushes him back till he is over top of Harry. 

**What's going on in that beautiful mind  
** I'm on your magical mystery ride  
-The kiss breaks and their eyes connect. 

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
**-Staring at each other, smiling, blushing. 

**My head's under water**  
**But I'm breathing fire  
**-Draco crashes their lips back together. 

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
**-Harry runs his hands under Draco's shirt. 

**'Cause all of me  
** Loves all of you  
-Draco's hands run though Harry's hair

**Love your curves and all your edges  
** All your perfect imperfections  
-Harry's hands move over Draco's scars.

**Give your all to me  
** I'll give my all to you  
-The kiss breaks, Draco's hand caress Harry's face.

**You're my end and my beginning  
** Even when I lose I'm winning  
-Breathless the sit up.

**'Cause I give you all, all of me  
** And you give me all, all of you   
-Harry snuggles into Draco's side.


	15. 'Taking over me.'

Draco woke up sweating with tears in his eyes that night. He was in Harry's house, in Harry's bed, wearing Harry's pajamas, but no Harry. _Where was he?_

Harry was in fact, downstairs with a cup of tea. He didn't fancy coffee, hoping he could get some more sleep in a while before Draco noticed him missing. Unfortunately, he heard a door close upstairs put his tea down, and went up. 

When Draco emerged from the bathroom, Harry was standing there waiting for him. Draco had red tired eyes that he recognized - he'd had those eyes himself many times, along with the same expression Draco was trying to hide. 

Harry: "Come on, I'll get you a cuppa."

Harry rubbed Draco's arm, leading him downstairs. 

With a fresh tea for himself and a new one for Draco, they sat in the long kitchen at the table. Harry admitted he had awoke from one of his regular nightmares about an hour ago. 

Harry: "You never get used to them. I always wake up in some state or another, twenty minutes later, a tea in my hand, and I'm usually okay. Sometime it takes longer, it depends on the dream really, on how ... dark it is I suppose, or how realistic."

Draco just listened to Harry rambling, and it helped remind him that his dreams were either in the past or not real. When Harry went silent, Draco decided to share what he'd dreamed. He wanted to be with Harry, he had to trust him with things such as these. 

Draco: "It was weird. It was the past but I was watching - *Draco rubbed his arm subconsciously staring at his tea.* HE, he burnt the mark into my arm just like before, I watched my self scream. It changed. I watch myself torture-. I begged myself to stop doing it, to stand up to him, but i was invisible. Volder ... he laughed behind me - past me, non verbally reminding me of my punishment if i didn't do what he commanded. Then a small hand took mine, a solid hand ... he looked like me only ... was about six. 'Don't watch!' He said, 'Let go play. No one came stop us now. Were happy when we play, don't you remember?' The screaming in front of me loud, and a younger me to my left trying to get me to follow him. Then the boy was gone, and Vold ... he, grabbed my shoulder and screamed in my face. A snake come ... coming from his mouth ... a-and his eyes red and evil. Right in my face. I woke up then."

Draco gulped his tea down, holding it so tight like he thought it would be stolen from him if he didn't, like it was all he had - his hands shaking. Harry rose from his chair, cup clinked down on the table, and he hugged him. Draco sobbed, eventually putting down his cup and standing to hug Harry. 

Neither of them knew that sleep wouldn't happen agian for while - if at all, so they went to sit on the new couch, with one of the new throws over them. The throw was magically enchanted to warm up when necessary, so they were snug into each other, Draco's head on Harry's shoulder, as Harry played with his hair. 

Draco: "I used to happy."

Draco mumbled, he'd been doing that on and off - mumbling about his past before Hogwarts, before Voldemort. Harry let him, listening as best he could. 

Draco: "I want ... me Harry. Garden ... trees ... Wind. I don't remember. Happy ... fun. Fun ... child ... Myself." 

Draco sat up slowly - still deep in thought, but he was about to try and explain his past thirty minutes ramblings to Harry, when that poxy radio popped into existence.

* * *

** 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence **

Patronus like images form into wisp and shapes around the room - blue, white, and ghost like. The shape of a child starts to form by the door - its him! Draco's patronus like six-year-old-child-self, standing in the doorway of the living room they're in. **  
**

**You don't remember me, but I remember you  
**\- The child's eyes looks into Draco's imploringly.

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**  
-The light starts to form unfocused, forgotten memories of Draco's.   
  
**But who can decide what they dream?  
** **And dream I do   
**-Draco's 8th birthday with his happy parents, blowing out candles, making a wish.

**I believe in you  
** **I'll give up everything just to find you  
** **I have to be with you to live to breathe  
** **You're taking over me  
**-Images stretch into focus. Falling off his broom at 3-yrs into his fathers arms giggling. Chasing a rabbit around the garden at 5-yrs, getting dirty. Nursing a injured bird at 8-yrs with his mother. 

**Have you forgotten all I know  
** **And all we had?**  
-Images fill the room, each showing a happy, younger Draco. 

**You saw me mourning my love for you**  
**And touched my hand**  
-Images of his father back handing Draco, 8-yrs, in the face for ripping his clothes whilst tree climbing. Draco crying in his room, confused about the changes that were happening but unable to stop them.

**I knew you loved me then ****  
**-Harry - watching the images and his boyfriend, takes Draco's left hand in comfort. Draco's eyes are glistening with the promise of silent tears. 

**I believe in you****  
** **I'll give up everything just to find you**  
**I have to be with you to live to breathe  
** **You're taking over me  
**-Draco stands up with Harry still holding his left hand. He looks to find his child-self, and watches all the memories around him. His child-self appears in front of him. 

**I look in the mirror and see your face**  
-His child-self slowly reaches out a hand to take Draco's.

**If I look deep enough  
** -His younger self vanishes, just as Draco's hand passes through the air. **  
**

**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over.  
** -Draco allows Harry to hold him as his tears fall. Overwhelmed, he remembers a part of himself that he though long gone - his innocence, his soul. **  
**

**I believe in you  
** **I'll give up everything just to find you**  
** I have to be with you to live to breathe**  
** You're taking over me**  
-Memories continue to play in patronus like images. Lucius scooping a running 3 year old into his arms. Draco watching stars with his mother at 4 years old. A lesson with his father at 5 years old- on posture, turned into laughing and exaggerated pompous behavior. Draco at 6 years old, curled on the window seat in his bedroom, reading his favorite book about magical creatures, myths and legends. 


	16. 'Flashlight.'

The 3rd of January couldn't have come fast enough for Harry. Draco had spent two nights at his house - and they had been an amazing three days, but Harry had to get back to the Burrow, and Draco had to get back to Hogwarts. They had parted ways with the plan to meet on the train to Hogwarts- in the storage carriage at twelve o'clock, but in the meantime they had their enchanted parchment to communicate. 

Harry had been so excited last night that he hadn't slept, therefore, he found himself dozing off on the train soon after boarding. Hermione and Ron did't wake him - they were in favor of making out on the seats opposite, however, Harry woke with a start from images of dead Hogwarts students - Hermione and Ron instantly in caring friend mode. 

Ron: "You alright mate, another dream?"

Harry nodded and looked at his watch - 11:40am, he stood up startling his friends. 

Harry: "I'm going to meet Draco."

Before Hermione or Ron could point out he still had twenty mins, he left the compartment. He was too desperate to see Draco agian, and he needed him to forget the images of death.

* * *

Draco was already there when he'd arrived, and they'd pulled each close. Their lips joining like they needed the others to breathe again. After a while of making out they sat on the dusty floor together - Harry's head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco: "You going to tell me why my boyfriend isn't his usual chipper self. You should be glowing after my excellent kissing." 

Harry: *A small chuckle left his swollen lips.* "I'm okay. I just didn't sleep last night, dozed of on the train, woke up with-" 

Harry hesitated to describe the rest. 

Draco: "Nightmare?"

Harry: *Nodded* "It reminded me why there are less student at Hogwarts this year, why the carriages were't as full ... and of all the people i'd failed. 

Draco: "You didn't fail anyone Harry. You can't save everyone, and no one expected you too."

Harry: "They had faith in me to save them. Everyone believed they would be safe following me because of all that ridiculous hype - that I was the fucking chosen one."

Draco: "Harry! You defeated Voldemort. You brought peace to hundreds of people, gave them justice for their lost family and friends. You prevented thousands - millions of deaths from happening, and you gave everyone that survived a future. I know I can't stop you feeling bad for the lives that were lost - just like I won't ever stop feeling guilty for my part in the war, but you have to see the light too ... or it will destroy you - living in only darkness."

Harry didn't say anything, he knew Draco was right. A single tear fell from his eye as he nestled close to the boy - the man that he loved, that kept the darkness from consuming him. He wasn't sure what **his** future would bring, but he knew it had to include Draco. 

POP! 

Harry and Draco could only watch the golden light pulse through the carriage before the music - and the magic started. 

* * *

**'Flashlight.' by Jessie J  
****  
When tomorrow comes   
I'll be on my own**  
**Feeling frightened of**  
**The things that I don't know  
**-In the shadows of the carriage lit by the few streams of light from the small high windows, Draco takes Harry's hand and rubs his back gently. 

**When tomorrow comes**  
**Tomorrow comes**  
**Tomorrow comes  
**-They don't leave each others hold - wanting to stay like that forever.

**And though the road is long**  
**I look up to the sky**  
**And in the dark I found,**  
**I lost hope that I won't fly**  
**And I sing along, I sing along**  
**And I sing along  
**-They step off the train holding hands - leaning into each other. They walk slowly to the carriages - both seeing the thestrals awaiting order. Harry stops to pat the muzzle of the nearest one, their eyes met before he turns around, back to the warm of Draco's silver eyes. They share a sad, knowing smile before climbing up into the carriage. 

**I got all I need when I got you and I**  
**I look around me, and see a sweet life.  
**-The carriage stops at Hogwarts, and Harry looks around at the grand castle with it's warm glowing light at it's windows. 

**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
**You're getting me, getting me through the night  
**-Hands rejoin purposefully. They nod at each other as they walk to the castle entrance. 

**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**  
**Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
**-Eyes met as they kiss lovingly, parting for the start of term feast. 

**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
**You're getting me, getting me through the night  
**-After dinner, they go to Harry's room. Sitting on the bed, content in each others company. 

**'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)**  
**You're my flashlight (flashlight)**  
**You're my flashlight  
**-Both boys fall to sleep in their pajama trousers, facing each other as if they fell to sleep taking. 

**I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top**  
**I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop**  
**'Cause you light the way**  
**You light the way, you light the way  
**-Lessons begin, gossip travels of Draco with Harry, and then ... Potions lesson. Draco walks in smiling at him. 

**I got all I need when I got you and I**  
**I look around me, and see a sweet l  
**-Harry gets a punch to the arm by Ron, for not focusing on the potions. Draco shakes his head at him laughing. 

**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
**You're getting me, getting me through the night  
**-Draco once agian - to the shock of the students, helps Harry correct his potion. 

**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**  
**I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
**-After lessons, they hide behind a statue to share a kiss they had craved all day, giggling at themselves. 

**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
**You're getting me, getting me through the night  
**-Both of the trying to study in Draco's room, but too distracted by each other. 

* * *

When the music stopped, they both scurried to find out the date and time. Mostly relieved that it was only the next day - albeit 8pm, they were still annoyed with the curse they were under. Before Harry could say anything, Draco had his eyebrows frowned in thought. Draco looked up at Harry - obviously confused, and innocently asked ...

Draco: "What on earth is a flashlight, Potter?"


	17. 'Battlefield.'

The week past as normal, and Harry and Draco where absolutely in love; sneaking kisses where they could, hand holding, using their enchanted parchment during lessons, and always retreating to either ones bedroom for the night. 

They also had to deal with students that didn't approve - or out right hated their relationship; screaming insults, throwing things, accusations thrown at Draco, throwing nasty spells at them - mainly Draco again, and Harry's friends sharing far to honest opinions. Even the teachers had this look. 

Draco took most of it in his stride, as long as he had Harry he couldn't let them affect their relationship - they were adults, and they would be free of Hogwarts in six months. Harry on the other hand was getting pissed of, and the tipping point came that Saturday morning.

Harry was in a foul mood already that morning: It would have been Professor Severus Snape's 39th birthday today, yet McGonagall refused to do anything to honor his bravery - she though that too many students didn't know the truth, and therefore, it would be a disaster. Then a sixth year Hufflepuff had used a hex to make Draco's hair turn into antlers, and Harry's turn white-blond. It might have been funny if they hadn't used the stinging jinx on Draco too, causing him severe pain and swelling. 

They both arrived late to breakfast, after a trip to the infirmary, and both center of attention as they walked into the Great Hall. Harry didn't even say bye to Draco as he stomped to the Gryffindor table - slumping down next to Ron. Most of the Gryffindors knew to be wary of Harry's temper, but not Seamus. 

Seamus: "'ey 'arry! 'ave you seen the daily prophet? Sickening ... really. I thought you'd be better then dat - snogging a death eater. You as welcome 'er as he is."

When Seamus threw the paper at him, he saw the heading 'The boy who lived, corrupted or cursed?' It was a full spread, full of moving photos of Harry in Diagon Alley a week ago with Draco. At homely abode, the owlery, Quidditch supplies, and the wonderful display they put on in Twifits and tattings.

Harry huffed and threw it down, stuffing dry toast into his mouth, and gulping down his drink. He ignored everyone, even his two best friends. His blood was boiling, he didn't want to read a fucking news article that slated and accused Draco. They didn't fucking know Draco. 

While Harry raged internally - taking it out on his toast, he didn't notice Draco's face pale, or feel the atmosphere turn more hostile around them. Seamus was suddenly standing next to him, his wand out and pointed at Harry. Not thinking he would do it, Harry ignored him. 

Seamus: "Flipendo!"

Harry flew from his seat and landed on his arse, before he could do anything, a stern voice filled the silent hall. 

Headmistress McGonagall: "Mr Finnigan! Lower your wand immediately, then escort yourself to my office. I will be with you shortly."

Pissed and humiliated, Harry stormed from the hall - ignoring whoever was calling his name. Draco followed him outside and grabbed his arm, trying to make him stop for a minute. 

Harry: "Let go of me Malfoy!" 

Harry voice was furious, and he yanked his arm free. 

Draco: "You need to calm down Harry!" 

Harry: "I'm not one of your minions you can order around." (Harry shouted).

Draco: "Okay, you're right. As your boyfriend then ... i'm asking, will you please calm down."

Harry: "Right, my 'Death Eater' boyfriend!" 

Harry didn't look remorseful at all, but Draco was sure he didn't mean it - It still fucking hurt though. 

Draco: "You don't mean that. You're just angry."

Harry: "Am I? Maybe you did curse me, maybe you're behind this damn fucking radio. Maybe its all a trap to get me back for killing your beloved Dark lord!"

Draco started to walk away, he couldn't let himself believe Harry's words. Harry was just angry, just consumed by raw magic, and lacking sleep. Wasn't he?

Harry: "Flipendo!"

Harry screamed in anger, about to use another spell on Draco, but Draco quickly used the shield charm. 

Draco: "Have it your way Potter! Oppugno!"

Draco used the jinx to make the leaves on the evergreen tree attack Harry. Spells went back and forth, both young men angry and determined to prove they would not be beaten in a duel. Soon enough though, they were gathering a small crowd. It wasn't long before an angry McGonagall escorted them to the infirmary. 

* * *

Madam Pomfrey: "You two boys are lucky you didn't do serious harm to each other. You will both need plenty of sleep tonight if you want those bones to heal."

It was the last thing she said before she left them alone, taking their wands with her at McGonagall's orders. 

Harry and Draco had their back to each other. 

Draco: "It's all your fault Potter."

Harry: "Piss off Malfoy. If you weren't a death eater then..."

Draco: "Then what? Come on, you're the famous, brilliant Harry fucking Potter. The chosen one. I guess no one is good enough for you unless their fucking perfect! Considering you couldn't save everyone, you're not so fucking perfect yourself."

Harry: "You're a cunt Malfoy! An Ice cold Death eater, and a fucking heartless bastard!"

Madam Pomfrey: (Who had heard the shouting) "Stop it, the pair of you!"

Draco: "Fuck you Potter! and for your informa-"

Madam Pomfrey used her wand to silence the two you men, threatening to bind them to their beds if they didn't behave. Eventually she left.

Being far to busy stewing in hurt, anger, and guilt ... no one noticed the old muggle enchanted radio 'Pop' into existence. 

'Saturday 9th January 1999, 9:30am'

* * *

** 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks **

\- Leaving the infirmary at different times, both young men still found themselves in the same location. The remembrance plaque outside the shrieking shack. 

**[Draco]**  
**Don't try to explain your mind**  
**I know what's happening here  
**-Harry tries to talk to him but he walks off, still hurting. 

**One minute, it's love**  
**And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield  
**-Harry chases after him, but he painfully pushes him away - not really wanting to. 

**[Harry]**  
**One word turns into a war**  
**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
**-Harry slumps down against the outside of the shrieking shack, kicking the snow in anger. Then his head falls into his hands. 

**[Draco]****  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield, can't go back, now  
**-Draco falls against a tree, falling down it until he is sitting in the snow. Red eyed and tired, with his head in is hands.

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no**  
**These times when we climb so fast to fall, again**  
**Why we gotta fall for it, now  
**-Wednesday 13th: double potions. Draco ignores Harry painfully. Harry and Ron's potion is a fail. 

**[Harry]  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
**-Thursday 14th. Knocking on Draco's bedroom door. The other 8th years are angry with Harry for different reasons. 

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
**-Sunday 17th, Draco shoves past Harry roughly, making him drop his books. 

**[Draco]  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
**-Monday 18th, Herbology: Harry knocks into Draco on purpose making him drop his plant. 

**[Draco and Harry]  
Why does love always feel like  
**-Harry and Draco eyeing each other in the Great Hall. 

**[Harry]  
Can't swallow our pride**  
**Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mm  
**-Harry gesticulating in exasperation to Ron and Hermione in their common room.

**[Draco]  
****If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no**  
-Draco talking to Pansy and Blaise. Bows his head miserably, falling to sit on his bed looking crestfallen.

**[Draco and Harry]  
****Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing) oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again**  
**I don't wanna fall for it, now  
**-Wednesday 20th. Harry and Draco find themselves alone in the common room. Harry blocks Draco's door so he can't ignore him. 

**[Draco]**  
**I never meant to start a war**  
**You know, I never wanna hurt you**  
**Don't even know we're fighting for  
**-Flashes of their most recent battle play out around them like a hologram, but then good memories of the last four months do too. 

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
**-Draco turns away from Harry, and leaves the common room 

**[Harry]**  
**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
**-Storms into his own room and slams the door. 

**Better go and get your armor**  
**(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)  
**-Uses the exploding charm to blast his bedside table up. Then slides to the floor against his chest of draws. 

**[Draco]  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)**  
-Draco by the forbidden forest, using his wand to blow up rocks, stones. 

**[Draco and Harry]  
** **I guess you better go and get your-**

**[Draco]**  
**We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
**-Knocks on Harry's door, is let in to find the mess Harry has made. 

**[Harry]  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright**  
-Draco and Harry's eyes met, both full of regret.

**[Draco]  
Cause, baby, we don't have to fight**  
-Draco takes Harry's hands. 

**[Draco and Harry]**  
**And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
**-In a fury of longing, wanton, and craving, their lips met violently. 

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor**  
-Hand roamed everywhere, backs, chest, hair, face, and t-shirts forgotten as they made out- falling onto the bed. 

**I never meant to start a war  
****You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
**-Feeling that everything will be alright, they made out for ages; breathless and sweating as they kissed and roamed hands over each others bodies. They were making up for lost time, and remembering what they could lose if they let others get to them. Neither one was prepared to lose the other - they would fight for their relationship.


	18. 'Issues.'

Snuggled in bed that night - in Harry's room and top-less, Harry turned to face Draco. 

Harry: "Fuck! I'm so sorry Dray." (Tenderly cups Draco's cheek) "I honestly didn't mean- *sighs.* I just meant that it isn't fair. That dark mark makes you the enemy to so many people, and my scar makes me the hero. We both hate it. I was so angry ... I just - for a moment, wanted our scars to not exist. I took it out on you. I hurt you, and ... I'm so sorry. In my eyes you're not a fucking death eater, you're just branded as one by force. You have too much of a heart to ever be a death eater, you were never like them. I wish I could take it all back, I wish we had never- *Sighs* I'm just so sorry."

Draco: "You finished?"

Harry nods slowly, fearful of Draco's reply, and wearing a frown. Draco then leans over him, and kisses his lips tenderly before whispering in his ear. 

Draco: "I forgive you."

Draco resumes the kiss, but Harry pushes him back slightly. 

Harry: "Wait, you do? Just like that?"

Draco chuckles as he sits up next to Harry. Harry pushes himself up on his elbows. 

Draco: "I knew you didn't mean it Harry, and I seem to recall being an obnoxious prat to you once. You forgave me."

Harry: "You didn't attack me."

Draco: "I've attacked you many t-"

Harry: "I mean since we ... fell in love."

Draco: "I still love you. I'm no expert, but judging by how needy you were for my delectable lips ... I'd say its reciprocated. Quite nicely in fact." 

Harry still didn't look convinced. 

Draco: "You're a dork Potter. A Huffally-puffally Gryffindor, with a hero complex that means you always find fault in your own actions but never blame others. We both have issues, we both get angry. Life isn't always going to be a bouquet of flowers, and when it isn't ... we have to help each other, forgive each other, and accept that perfect is simply a myth."

Harry: (mumbled) "I don't have a hero complex." 

Harry looked up to find Draco smirking. 

Harry: "We're really okay then?"

Draco: "I wouldn't be kissing you otherwise."

Draco took Harry face into his hands - kissing him lovingly. 

Draco: "You feel like briefing me on the cause of your spectacular eruption, so I know what to expect should it happen agian. I like to be prepared."

Harry: "Really, it was just a too many things at once. Waking up with the reminder of death, being jinxed or whatever, Seamus, people judging you - us, and that fucking news article. I don't know Dray, my temper scares even myself. I once blew up, well ... inflated my muggle Aunt with accidental magic - Summer before third year, she floated away and had to be rescued by the ministry. Her memories were removed." 

Draco was trying not to laugh, to him this story was golden. 

Draco: "What did she do to set you off?"

Harry: "Here's the thing, I should have been used to it. I should have been able to ignore her like I'd always been told to do. But she was insulting my parents and wouldn't let me leave. She wanted me to sit there listening to her rambling on and on about how bad bred my family - my mother and father were to have me." 

Draco: "I'd have probably done worse. Remind me not to infuriate you too much." 

Harry: "Too much?"

Draco: "Of course. Wouldn't right if we ceased all rivalry now would it?"

Harry chuckled. Draco was a prat, but he was his prat. Their lips met for round two of their overdue make out session. 

'POP' Too busy kissing with roaming hands, they missed the arrival of the meddling radio.  
-Wednesday 20th January 1999 

* * *

**'Issues' by Julia Michaels  
  
I'm jealous, I'm overzealous**  
**When I'm down, I get real down**  
**When I'm high, I don't come down  
**-Thursday 21st: Great Hall. Harry watches Draco with Pansy and Blaise, then gets into another heated discussion at the Gryffindor table regarding Draco. 

**I get angry, baby, believe me**  
**I could love you just like that**  
**And I could leave you just as fast  
**-Ron - who is constantly hating on Draco, ends up with a goblet of pumpkin juice in the face - courtesy of Harry. Draco follows Harry as he storms out of the Great Hall. 

**But you don't judge me**  
**'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
**-Harry is yelling at Draco. Draco grabs his wrists to stop him, and then embraces him in his arms. 

**No, you don't judge me**  
**'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
**-Harry holding Draco's hand as they walk to Herbology. Harry doesn't say anything when his boyfriend sneers at anyone that seems to be staring at them. 

**'Cause I got issues**  
**But you got 'em too**  
**So give 'em all to me**  
**And I'll give mine to you  
**-Friday 22nd: Draco's room. Looking over parchment from the ministry regarding Draco's vaults and the manor. Draco looks disheartened, Harry takes his hand and smiles softly. Draco nods, and they resume. 

**Bask in the glory**  
**Of all our problems**  
**'Cause we got the kind of love**  
**It takes to solve 'em  
**-Saturday 23rd, Harry sits with Draco at the Slytherin table, confident, with a look to anyone that dared to say anything. People finally start to accept what is obviously inevitable. 

**Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you  
**-Harry kisses Draco in sixth year common room - everyone there, before dragging Draco into his room. 

**You do shit on purpose  
You get mad and you break things  
Feel bad, try to fix things**  
-Making out in Harry's room. 

**But you're perfect  
Poorly wired circuit**  
-Draco tickles Harry, and they fall of the bed laughing. 

**And got hands like an ocean  
Push you out, pull you back in**  
-Draco gets up and helps Harry up. 

**'Cause you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**  
-Monday 25th:Draco's room. Harry shouting at Draco, but stops, looks guilty, and kicks the bed.   
  
**No, you don't judge me  
'Cause you see it from same point of view  
**-Draco casts 'Incendio' on the latest Prophet article about them, and the request for an interview. 

* * *

Harry: "Did we?"

Draco: "It's Monday, so yeah, we skipped time agian."

Harry: "Fuck!"

Harry falls onto the bed next to Draco.

Harry: "Do you remember-"

Draco: "Yep. Well, most of it anyway."

Harry: "Do you think-. No, I think we should talk to the media, do the interview."

Draco: "Are you mad? They will dig up our past, ask difficult question, and then manufacture some complete cock-and-bull story because it increases their profits. It will be complete fabrication with no truth to it at all - painting us once agian as bad guy corrupts the chosen one."

Harry: "Not if we back them into a corner. We need to see Hermione!"


	19. 'Unstoppable.'

**Friday 29th January 1999, 6:20pm. Hogsmeade - Three Broomsticks.**

Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry sat at a table finishing their drinks - discussing the interview due to start in 10 minutes. 

Hermione: "Just remember to reminded Mr Forthswrite, of the interview terms he signed before you start. If he asks either of you something against the agreement, simply bring it to his attention, then threaten to leave if he cannot adhere to the terms."

Harry: "I've got it Mione, I've done it before."

Draco: "I still think this is too risky. People like them can't be trusted."

Ron: "Like you can, ya mean?"

Hermione kicked Ron in the shin causing him to yelp. 

Hermione: "Ronald! Ignore him Malfoy. Ron here is a bit neophobic." 

Ron: "A What?"

Harry shrugged at Ron, just glad he agreed to give Draco a chance. Ron was even happy that he weren't snogging his sister anymore, but every time they were alone Ron would ask the same question - 'Why Malfoy?' In Ron's eyes, Harry was famous and could have any blond man he wanted. Harry even had to deal with the theatrics .... 'But Harry - mate, it's a disaster. I can't have that git as a brother. It'll kill me. In fact ... I'm getting ill just thinking about it.' Ron proceeded to groan on the bed - like he was dying. Yeah he'd had it all, but Ron had settled down to snide remarks and scoffs, with the occasional 'i'm watching you Malfoy' look. 

Hermione: "Never mind. Right, we will leave you two to it. Mr Forthswrite should be here in a few minutes." 

They said their goodbyes - Ron and Draco shared a stiff nod, then they were gone. 

Draco: "I'm totally, completely, and elegantly of course ... shitting myself!"

Harry burst out laughing as he went to finish the last sip of firewhisky, spitting it out across the table as he guffawed and gasped for air. 

Draco: "Nice of to laugh at my very serious predicament Potter. We can still leave you know. I don't know how you're so confident and cheerful about this."

Harry: "I'm not. I'm scared too Dray, but I choose to be confident. I let people like interviewers believe I'm okay, confident, happy. I let them see what they want to see. We need to do this for our own benefit, to get people to piss off, but I Iet the reporter think he's getting what he wants."

Draco: "How very Slytherin of you."

Harry laughed agian, but Draco knew that laugh. It was the 'funny you should mention that laugh'. Harry palmed it off with a single word, 'later.'

Harry: "I'm not half as brave, or as okay as people think. You should know that."

Before Draco could answer, the radio 'popped' onto the table. Harry tried to grab it, but it was too late. Not now, not right as the damn interviewer was due!

* * *

** 'Unstoppable' by Sia **

**All smiles, I know what it takes to fool this town  
I'll do it 'til the sun goes down and all through the night time**  
-Harry and Draco put on smiles for the interviewer when he arrives, greeting him with firm handshakes.

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'll tell you what you wanna hear  
Leave my sunglasses on while I shed a tear  
It's never the right time, yeah, yeah**  
-Interview progressed: Draco just about maintained his mask - the questions accusing and intrusive. Harry however, is sticking to the plan; deflected the path of the questions to focus on their relationship. 

**I put my armor on, show you how strong how I am**  
-Draco wrapped his arm around Harry as they stood, following Mr Forthswrite outside. 

**I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am**  
-Draco and Harry smiling for the camera, for their photo in the news together. 

**I'm unstoppable  
I'm a Nimbus with no brakes**  
-Monday 1st February 1999: Harry and Draco enter the Great hall for breakfast, holding hands. 

**I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game**  
-They walk to Gryffindor table together. Harry gives anyone that weren't happy, a look of pure warning. 

**I'm so powerful  
I don't need tricks or spell to play**  
-Harry feeds Draco a bite of his toast, clearly making a point to his house mate. 

**I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today**  
-Harry takes Draco 's hand before lunch in the Great Hall. They sit together at Slytherin table. 

**Unstoppable today,unstoppable today**  
-Draco takes Harry's before Dinner in the Great Hall. They sit together at Gryffindor table.

**Unstoppable today, I'm unstoppable today**  
-Tuesday 2nd February. Harry and Draco hold hands to enter the Great Hall, then - Hermione takes Draco's other hand, and Ron, Harry's other hand. 

**Break down, only alone I will cry out now  
You'll never see what's hiding out  
Hiding out deep down, yeah, yeah**  
-Thursday 4th - 3am. Making tea in Harry's room, after both young boys wake due to more images of death and abuse. Small tired smiles shared, and loving hugs. 

**I know, I've heard that to let your feelings show  
Is the only way to make friendships grow  
But I'm too afraid now, yeah, yeah**  
-Saturday 6th: Looking at Hermione and Ron studying while cuddled on the couch reading a charms book with Draco. He can't share his darkness with them, only Draco. 

**I put my armor on, show you how strong how I am**  
-Smiles at his two best friend. 

**I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am**  
-Then smile at him, fooled by his mask. 

**I'm unstoppable  
I'm a Nimbus with no brakes**  
-Sunday 7th: Harry drags Draco - confidently, past a group of Ravenclaws that still hate the blond.

**I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game**  
-One 6th year Ravenclaw lifts his wand, Harry disarms him - catching his wand, then freezes his friends with one spell. 

**I'm so powerful  
I don't need trick or spells to play**  
-Harry then punches the boy in the face, making him fall into the wall. 

**I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today!**  
-Harry then drags Draco down to the lake.


	20. 'Strangers like me.'

It had been nearly two weeks since Harry punched that Ravenclaw student - luckily, Harry gotten in trouble nothing was even said. Suffice to say, not one Ravenclaw said anything to either of them since then. 

Draco was sitting on the couch, watching a game Hermione had invented apparently - to help them learn and remember; although he suspected it was to help **Ron** learn as opposed to anyone else. You turn over a card, have to do the spell correctly in a set time, or suffer a counter attack. It was genius - the game, but Draco didn't see the point. If he wanted to learn a spell he would just practice. 

Harry was between his leg on the floor, Ron to his right and Hermione next to Ron - in a sort of circle - the cards on the floor. Ron went next, reveling the 'Epoximise' charm- transformation spell that bonds two objects together. Ron failed again, maybe being put on the spot wasn't doing him any favors - but Hermione was right, the N.E.W.T.s would be like that. Ron had to suffer the 'Langlock' jinx, which was an improvement seeing as the jinx affixes tongue to the roof of the mouth. It was nice to see Harry laughing. 

Harry: 'You sure you don't want to play Dray?'

Draco nodded that he was okay watching. Ron mumbled something totally incoherent, but it sounded like a compliant. Harry and Hermione laughed. 

* * *

That night in Draco's room - just climbed into bed, Harry couldn't understand why Draco never joined in with him when he played - or hung out with his friends. Draco would be there, but just watching like he couldn't understand. Harry never saw Draco have fun. Yes he laughed, and the kissing was nice, but he never saw Draco let everything go and be just Draco - no front, no masks, no bloody Malfoy decorum, just himself. 

Harry: "Hey, I was wondering. Why didn't you joined in with us?"

Draco: "I didn't need to - I already knew the spells, and I liked watching you laugh."

Harry: " I would like it if you joined in."

Draco: "Why? Its not as if i'm not there, and it's my choice to watch." 

Harry: "Dray ... do yo feel uncomfortable around my friends?"

Draco: "Not anymore. Even Pansy and Blaise like Hermione, they are slowly warming up to Ron - not that he makes it easy."

Harry: "No he doesn't. *He chuckled* I don't want to anger you, and you don't have to tell me, but ... I feel there's something else bothering you, something your too embarrassed or scared to admit or something."

There was a long silence that Harry welcomed, it meant Draco was analyzing the pros and cons of being totally open and honest - emotional wise. Something he'd recently started doing. Harry just patiently waited, leaving it in Draco's hands now. 

Draco: "It's a few things, but I don't want you taking it the wrong way."

Harry: "I'll listen, I promise I won't jump to conclusions. I'm sure it isn't that bad. I'll love you either way."

Draco: "Oh alright. Firstly ... Hermione ... well you and her really, were both raised with muggles. I've noticed **things** you talk about that make no sense to me, but yet even Ron seems to follow for the most part. Secondly ... and its embarrassing but ... I never had friends as close with me as you are with them two. Lastly ... It does feel awkward! I've not many things to share or talk about, and my social skills are different from yours and theirs. I've never really been allowed to have fun, well, not since I was eleven. I've mucked around, had a laugh - especially at others expense. I did a lot of that to gain my statues as the Slytherin prince, to be admired among the snakes."

Harry waited to make sure Draco had finished. It wasn't often he got let in on what Draco was really feeling like this. He then took Draco's hands. 

Harry: "Then let us show you. You won't know how until you try. Forget everything you have even known, and try something new. Will you do that, for me?"

Draco went into his mind agian, thinking it over. Then he looked into Harry's green eyes, he trusted him.

Draco: "Show me!" 

POP! 

Harry: "That fucking radio, i swear I will-" 

* * *

** 'Strangers like me' Disney's Tarzan.  **   
**20th February 1999**

**Whatever you do  
** I'll do it too  
Show me everything  
And tell me how  
-Harry drags Draco over to his two best friends. They smile at him and nod. 

**It all means something  
** And yet nothing to me  
-Draco looking at books with Hermione but getting bored.   
  
**I can see there's so much to learn  
** It's all so close  
And yet so far  
-Ron beats Draco at chess. Draco goes to shake Ron's hand, but Ron bro punches him instead.   
  
**I see myself  
** As people see me  
Oh I just know there's something bigger out there  
-Draco looks at his dark mark, then at his appearance in the bathroom mirror. He frowns and runs from the room to find Hermione. 

**I want to know, can you show me  
** I want to know about the strangers like me  
-Saturday 27th February: Muggle London with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Cars, lights, electric, laptops, phones, skates, bikes, tv's, music, phones. 

**Tell me more, please show me  
** Something's familiar  
About the strangers like me  
-Draco's heads spinning with all the new information. Sitting at a cafe - Hermione's showing him a book about muggles, he catches Harry's eyes instead. 

**Every gesture  
** Every move that he makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
-Harry sorts his muggle money, then stand up to pay. Draco gets slapped by Hermione to pay attention. Ron chuckles.

**Why do I have this growing need to be beside them**  
-Draco throws an uneaten bean at Ron and laughs. 

**Oh, these emotions I never knew  
** Some for the world far beyond this place  
-Tuesday 2nd of March: Blaise and Harry vs Draco and Ron to muck-about-Quidditch. 

**Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
** I see before me a new horizon  
-As the sun sets, Draco hovers to take in the scene. Harry suddenly nudges him, before shooting after the Snitch - Draco on his tail. 

**I want to know, can you show me?  
** I want to know about the strangers like me  
-Saturday 6th March. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy go to a muggle theme park. 

**Tell me more, please show me  
** Something is familiar  
About the strangers like me  
-On the horror roller coaster, Draco screams clinging onto Ron - who is also screaming and paralyzed by the spiders with red eyes.

**Come with me now  
** To see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel right now with you  
-Harry and Draco stand watching their friends together, laughing, sharing stories, and deciding what to do next. Harry turns to face Draco, sharing as much love as they could force into one kiss. 

**Take my hand  
** There's a world I need to know  
-Harry takes Draco's hand as the others come over whooping. Harry and Draco get crushed in a group hug. 

**I want to know, can you show me?  
** I want to know about the strangers like me.  
-Hair a mess, open and free, the six friends laughed as they spin in the tea cups. 

**Tell me more, please show me  
** Something is familiar  
About these strangers like me  
-They all return to Hogwarts together, laughing, sharing stories, and in each other proximity. They past a gobsmacked McGonagall, and Draco bows to her goodnight - before running to take back Harry's hand and join his friends. 

**I want to know!**  
-They collapse into the 8th year common room. 


	21. 'For your entertainment.'

Everyone would say: Draco had really changed, that they were sorry, or that they had forgiven him; Harry thought, Draco hadn't changed ... he had been set free - no longer weighed down with expectations or constant judgment, Draco was positively glowing. Harry couldn't be more in love if cupid aimed, fired, and hit him with three arrows to the heart and one straight to his arse for good measure. 

He was simply staring at him during breakfast that Monday morning, and he couldn't have given two flying fucks what other thought. 

Draco: *chuckled* "What you staring at?"

Harry: "Perfection!"

Ron: "Now you've broken him you prat!"

Ron whined to Draco - making him chuckled. This was his new friendship with Ron - playful insults and ... perfect, but he didn't respond seeing Harry was creeping him out a bit. 

Draco: "Potter! Stop that and eat your toast." 

Harry: "I'd rather eat you ..."

Draco blushed instantly, but no one noticed his reddening cheeks over the choking, coughing, and the 'oi oi' comments and noises that rose from the Gryffindor table. 

Harry: "I mean ... I'm screwed aren't I?"

Harry face palmed the table, while others shouted 'You will be - screwed that is." 

Ron: "To be fair mate, I'm surprised your not at it already."

Hermione: "Ronald!"

Blaise: "I could have sworn-"

Pansy: "You owe me five galleons." (She told Blaise)

Harry: "See you in Herbology!"

Harry stood up and left the Great Hall before he died of embarrassment. Draco followed him, ignoring the dirty comments. 

Draco: "Harry wait up!"

Harry: "I'm sorry Dray, I didn't mean ... I just-"

Draco: "You didn't mean it? I was rather wondering why we hadn't."

Harry: "What, you want to?"

Draco: "Don't you?"

Harry: "I ... I mean ... yes but ... its ... I ... oh fuck it!"

Their lips slammed together, fiery, hungry, dirty ... horny. They heard steps behind them and quickly parted. If their friends noticed anything, they didn't say. 

Hermione: "There you are, come on or we'll be late for Herbology!" 

Hermione dragged Harry by the arm and Ron pushed Draco forwards to get a move on. 

Suffice to say Herbology was hell. Every time they past each other, looked at each other ... heard each other for crying out loud, there would only be one thing on their minds. Harry and Draco being who they were, wanted to make it more of a challenge - they teased each other. 

They would wink at each other, lick their lips, eye fuck, and whisper seductively to each other in passing. 

Harry: "Bet you look good dressed in nothing."

Draco: "You're going to scream my name Potter."

Harry: "Will you let me smack your arse?"

When the lesson ended - and they were in the corridors alone. Harry pinned Draco against the wall, tongue deep in his mouth and as hard as a boulder. He could feel Draco against his thighs. 

'POP!' 

The radio hovered behind them; far to engrossed in each other, they didn't notice. 

* * *

** 'For your entertainment' by Adam Lambert **

**So hot  
** Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
-Forcing each other into the 8th year common room, and into Draco's room. 

**Turn it up,  
** Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
-Shoved against the door, Harry used his hands to slide Draco's robe off his shoulders. 

**Push the limit  
** Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
-Harry shrugs of his own robes, throws of his grey jumper, and helps Draco remove his grey jumper. 

**I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**  
-Harry pushing Draco over to the bed, shoving him down. 

**Let's go  
** It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
-Tuesday 9th March. Draco drags Harry into an empty class room - snogging him on the table. 

**Don't trip off the glitz  
** That I'm gonna display  
-Bends Harry over a table instead, kissing his neck from behind. 

**I told ya  
** I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name  
-His hand roam up under Harry's shirt, Harry grabbing onto the desk tightly. Draco hands start undoing Harry's trousers. 

**No escaping when I start  
** Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
-Wednesday 10th March, Draco on Harry's bed top-less. Harry removes his robes, jumper, and tie - snapping it out suggestively. He slowly advanced to the bed, climbing over Draco, and running his hand down to undo his lovers trousers. 

**Oh, do you know what you got into?  
** Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
-Thursday 11th March: the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Draco slams Harry against a tree, whispering into Harry's ear before licking it, teasing it with his teeth. He slowly starts to sucks on Harry's neck, working his hands down until he finds his prize. 

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
** You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
-Friday 12th march: 3rd floor corridor. Making out when stops and smirks dangerously. He turns Draco around forcefully - back facing him and hidden only by a large statue. Harry cups him through his trousers - pressing him hard against the wall. 

**It's alright  
** You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
-Saturday 13th:Before breakfast - still in bed naked but covered by sheets. Harry rolls on-top of Draco suggestively. 

**Take the pain  
** Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
-After breakfast, Draco slaps Harry's arse on the way to Hogsmeade. 

**Close your eyes  
** Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
-They slip away from their friends, towards the cover of trees, and start to make out. 

**I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown**  
-Tongues deep in familiarity hands wasting no time.

**No escaping when I start  
** Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
-Sunday 14th March. Harry slips into Draco's room, smiles at his lover, then joins him for a very heated but loving kiss. His hands working at Draco's shirt buttons slowly, while Draco tugs at Harry's hair to kiss him deeper. 

**Oh, do you know what you got into?  
** Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
-Top-less and knocking into the chest of draws behind him, Harry fights Draco for mouth dominance. Spinning around, they move over to the bed - mouths still firmly locked, they fall onto the bed together. 

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
** You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
-Hands roaming, pulling, feeling until ... they search blindly, but urgently for each other's trouser button. Harry sucking Draco's neck, his collar bone - working his way down, down, down .... jackpot. 


	22. 'I see the light.'

Ron: "You two are like bloody rabbits, I should know, have loads of em outside the burrow."

Ron shuddered. Draco and Harry had joined them with that after sex glow and ruffled hair. Even Draco had missed a button on his shirt mid-way down. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had already tried to lecture them, but they were adults. Adults in love. 

Draco: "Jealousy doesn't suit you Ronald." 

Ron: "Oi, its Ron! especially to you, you git."

Draco chuckled, when Pansy ran in with Blaise. 

Pansy: "Did you hear?"

Hermione: "Hear what?"

Pansy: "McGonagall put up a notice, there's to be a ball before Easter. She wants to celebrate inter-house peace. Something to do with that muggle belief of rebirth or renewal. You should know Harry, Hermione?"

Hermione: "You don't typically have a ball for Easter, and I obviously didn't know McGonagall was hosting one, but it makes sense. Houses have been mingling more and swapping tables at breakfast. Easter, also called Pascha or Resurrection Sunday, is a religious holiday commemorating the time Jesus Christ - god's begotten son, rose from the dead. He offered his life to redeem all mankind of their sins, all personal sins of these who repent. It symbolizes new birth, hope, and renewal ..."

Hermione went on to explain Easter, and surprisingly her audience were very interested. Seamus, Dean, and Neville also turned to listen. When she finished Draco slipped away.

Draco walked up to the Astronomy tower, alone. He was simple overwhelmed with happiness; everything new but perfect. What would his parents say if they saw him now - he chuckled slightly at the thought. Harry, he believed, was his soul mate. He wanted to spend the rest of his life learning and living with him. He was finally a better person now, and because of him and Harry the world had shifted; Harry freeing people from the terror Voldemort promised, and them, teaching people to be more accepting and forgiven by just loving each other. People weren't judging other for their pasts or given houses, it was surreal. He had changed. 

Being around 8pm, the stars were bright in the night sky - cloudless and endless. He leaned on the rails, searching for constellations. An owl spotted him, swooping down with a letter from the ministry. He petted the bird, watching it leave before opening his letter. He read it, smiling afterwards with relief in his face, turning back to the stars. 

It was perfect, so perfect even the radio popped in silently before working its magic. 

* * *

** 'I see the light' by Disney's Tangled   
**

**All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been**  
-Draco folds his arms on the rails, placing his head onto them.

**Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be **  
-Draco stands back up and walks slowly to the other side. He looks at the moon in all its bright glory. The way its glows over the world reminds him of Harry. 

**And at last I see the light**  
**And it's like the fog has lifted**  
**And at last I see the light**  
**And it's like the sky is new**  
-The stars seem to wink at him, brighter in the sky.   
  
**And it's warm and real and bright**  
**And the world has somehow shifted  
****All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
**-Harry walks in silently, letting the Marauders map fall at his side. He stands there silently, watching Draco's blond hair shimmer in the moon light, gently blowing in the wind. A picture of perfection that warms his heart. He watches - his eyes filed with love, knowing the blond is all his. 

**[Harry]  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were**  
-Harry walks slowly over to Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind He rests his head on Draco's shoulder, eyes looking up at the stars with his lover.

**Now he's here shining in the starlight  
Now he's here suddenly I know  
If he's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go **  
-Draco turns and they softly kiss - hands cupping each other's cheeks tenderly. When they part Draco wraps his arms around Harry from behind, resuming their stargazing. 

**And at last I see the light**  
**And it's like the fog has lifted**  
**And at last I see the light**  
**And it's like the sky is new**  
**And it's warm and real and bright**  
**And the world has somehow shifted**  
-They turn to look at each other again, taking each other's hands. Eyes only for each other. 

**All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you   
Now that I see you**


	23. 'Tale as old as time.'

Harry fixed his bottle green bow tie into place, it matched the interior of his black robes. His white shirt fitted and tucked into black trouser. Ron was dressed identical, but he had chosen red as his colour of choice. Ron patted his shoulder before they left to get their partners. 

Waiting in the common room was Hermione - in a beautiful red dress dotted with sparkles, and Draco - wearing the same as Harry but silver instead of green. Everyone looked amazing. When Harry and Draco shared a kiss, Hermione kissed Ron, then they made their way to the Great Hall. 

* * *

Harry: "Why do I always have to dance first?"

Draco: "Because you're with me and I'm certainly important."

Harry: "Yes, you are very important to me."

They share a sweet kiss - quick but telling. McGonagall gets everyone's attention, nodding to them to take the floor. 

Draco: "Come on then Potter, the show can't start without me."

As Draco drags Harry to the dance floor, the radio appears silently where the band are standing. It doesn't pop, but its magical still takes over. 

* * *

** 'Tale as old as time' by Disney Beauty and the beast **

-Draco takes Harry in the correct hold, him leading - being the better dancer. "Just look at me Harry, no one else matters." Harry blushes at how softly Draco reassured him, and how softly he is being held. 

**[McGonagall]**  
**Tale as old as time**  
-Draco leads them into a slow waltz.

**True as it can be  
**-Turning with the music, eyes fixed on each other. 

**Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**  
-Draco twirls Harry, making him chuckle silently. Draco shrugged his eyebrows, smiling brightly.

**Just a little change  
****Small to say the least  
**-Draco guides Harry out, and back into him. 

**Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast**  
-They glide beautifully together around the floor, lost in each others eyes. 

**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise**  
**Ever as before  
Ever just as sure as the sun will rise**  
-Other couples join in on the dance floor.  
  
**Tale as old as time  
**-Harry rests his head on Draco's chest.

**Tune as old as song  
**-Draco holds Harry to him, swaying gently. 

**Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong**  
-Draco glances around, looks down at Harry and smiles. He then leads Harry into the courtyard. 

**Certain as the sun**  
-Harry tenderly moves a stray hair back from Draco's glistening silver eyes 

**Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast**  
-They share a kiss, before Draco pulls away - something in his hand. 

**Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast**

**Harry and Draco**  
-Stepping back, Harry sees the small black velvet box in Draco's hand. Draco leads him to sit on the fountain wall and kneels in front of him. The box opens ... the music finishes. 


	24. 'At the beginning.'

Draco was still kneeling. Harry was staring at perhaps, the most beautiful ring in his life. It had a flat top like a lot of men's rings, silver, with a line of small diamonds deeply embedded into the metal, ending with a slightly bigger emerald and ruby. 

Harry: "Was ... Is ... *sighs and whispers* Please tell me your serious, that this wasn't just the curse and now you're having second-."

Draco: "Potter! Do be quiet, you're ruining my shining moment of proclamation."

Ron: "Well, that's romantic" 

Ron got slapped by Hermione for being sarcastic and interrupting them. Draco and Harry just realised they had an audience - Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, even Luna for some reason. 

Nervously, Draco cleared his throat and did what he'd been dying to do for a while. 

Draco: "Now Potter, if it isn't clear by now that I fucking love you then we're officially fucked, because I do love you. I want to spend the rest of my life competing, annoying, saving, and loving you until the day we die. I will take you just as you are you stupid git, bad hair, scars, certain red heads that you come with..." 

Harry laughed with tears in his eyes. 

Draco: "Babe, not a bloody minute goes by when I'm not thinking of you. I hope you love me just as much, or enough to say yes, otherwise I'm making a huge fool of myself. Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor, after we finish school of course, of becoming my husband?" 

Harry crashed into Draco so hard he feel bad onto the stone ground. Harry on top of him, kisses him fervently. 

Harry: "Yes. Yes, you prat! I'll marry you whenever you're ready." 

The kissing continued over the claps and whooping. Draco finally slide the ring onto Harry's finger.

* * *

Professor Flitwick: "Time up, quills down!"

The written part of their charms N.E.W.T.s was over, the parchment in front of them flew magically to the desk up front , and they were dismissed. It was over, Harry and Draco had finished all their N.E.W.T.s. They were now free adult, about to embark on a journey called 'the rest of their lives'. 

Draco: "How did it go?" 

Harry: "I think it went great. I may have gotten one or two question wrong, but I'm confident in the rest. You?"

Draco: "About the same. Guess we wait to find out."

Harry: "Soon we'll be leaving. it doesn't feel real."

Draco: "Harry ... I know I have the manor back now, but I don't wish to step foot in that place let alone live there. I was wondering if you wouldn't be opposed to me living with you?"

Harry: *Laughed* "Dray, you idiot. We're getting married. Of course you can bloody live with me you prat. I wouldn't have any other way."

Draco initiates the kiss, warm, sweet, with the promise of forever.

That pesky radio silently appeared again, flickering slightly, but it had just enough magic to send golden waves through the school one last time. As the radio started to play it's final song, Harry and Draco were too busy kissing. 

* * *

**'At the beginning' by Anastasia**  
  
**We were strangers, starting out on a journey**  
-Memory: Harry age eleven declining Draco's hand shake. 

**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**  
-Memory: Draco crying in the bathroom.

**Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
** **At the beginning with you**  
-Standing out side 12 Grimmauld Place, hands held tightly together. 

**No one told me I was going to find you**  
-Memory: First time in the storage room together in year 8. 

**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**  
-Memory: Dancing at the ball together. 

**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
** **This is the start**  
  
**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
-Decorating Grimmauld place, together. 

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
-Changing the rooms and moving furniture. 

**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**  
-At the Burrow, laughing and smiling as a family. 

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**  
-Standing together, saying their vows. 

**I'll be there when the storm is through**  
-Exchanging wedding rings. 

**In the end I wanna be standing  
** **At the beginning with you**  
-Kissing, now Husbands.   
  
**We were strangers, on a crazy adventure**  
-Memory: Draco lying about knowing if it was Harry to his family during the war times. 

**Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**  
-Memory: Harry sitting in the window at night with Hedwig by is side.

**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
** **At the beginning with you**  
-Harry and Draco standing next to each other outside the Burrow - in the Christmas snow, Harry's Barn owl landing on his shoulder - and nipping his ear affectionately.   
  
**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
-Christmas dinner, Ron lifts Heroine's hand to show they're engaged. 

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
**-Draco hugs Hermione with Harry, then congratulates Ron.

**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
**-When the're ready to leave, Molly hugs them both. Loading them with left overs.

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**  
-Harry takes a letter from Draco and hugs him.

**I'll be there when the storm is through**  
-Draco cuts the ribbon of his new apothecary shop. 

**In the end I wanna be standing  
** **At the beginning with you**  
-Harry holds Draco's hand as the news reports snap photos of the new store.   
  
**Knew there was somebody, somewhere**  
** Like me alone in the dark**  
**Now I know my dream will live on**  
**I've been waiting so long**  
**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**  
-Harry comes home from work and sees Draco on the couch. He smiles at him, drops his bag, and goes to make a drink for them both. Draco follows him, wraps his arms around him, and rests his head on his shoulder. Harry turns around to kiss his husband.   
  
**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
\- Harry and Draco cooking for visitors. 

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
-Hermione turns up, hugs them both, then puts her hands on her stomach smiling. 

**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**  
-At a cafe in Diagonally, Hermione heavenly pregnant

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**  
-Draco taking Hermione to St Mungo's when she goes into labor

**I'll be there when the storm is through**  
-Harry and Ron busting into the delivery room frantic. 

**In the end I wanna be standing  
** **At the beginning with you**  
-Hermione holding a baby girl with Ron beside her. Harry and Draco smile at them, them share a look. 

**Life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
\- Draco surprising Harry for his 24th birthday. All their friends and family there. 

**Love is a river, I wanna keep going on**  
-Harry dancing with Draco before being stolen by Hermione *Giving her daughter to Draco*. 

**Starting out on a journey**  
-Harry reading the news paper, points to the orphanage in the photo. Draco nods.  
  
**Life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
-Harry and Draco at an orphanage, see a tiny blond haired boy playing alone. 

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
-Harry and Draco leave the orphanage with two young boys. One blond, the other with dark brown hair. 

**In the end I want to be standing  
** **At the beginning with you...**  
-Harry and Draco stand in the door way of the boys room - watching them play, leaning into one another. Draco's arm is warped behind Harry. 

Fin. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you made it this far. Oh my, this has been so fun to write; a bit silly and crazy but i enjoyed doing it. Please let me know what you think In the comments.  
Love to all my readers,  
Farewell! Bye bye! See ya!


End file.
